


Gemini

by TheDemonicjackalpack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Gore, Emetophobia, Gay Male Reader, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Multi, Reader is fucked up and only gets more fucked up as the story progresses, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, it's weird - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, mentally ill reader, reader tops, self destructive behavior, slightly unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonicjackalpack/pseuds/TheDemonicjackalpack
Summary: A gay male reader insert, all characters are aged up.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader, Dipper Pines/Reader, Various/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. I never understood that phrase. I mean; an apple can't fall very far from the tree. Back then, when you fell down..Well, you know, you were really hurt...and I don't remember when exactly, but at some point...I started to regret helping you limp home.

**Author's Note:**

> (Story had fucked up shit in it. Such as; mental illness, abuse, neglect, drug use, suicide, negative views and expressions of religion, under-aged drinking, ect.
> 
> Reader's eighteen, Twins are seventeen, Gideon's sixteen, Bill appears to be either twenty/twenty-one, Wendy and her group are nineteen.
> 
> Reader's a bit of a goth/punk, and has a rather 'messed up' personality.
> 
> 'Italics' = means Bill is talking telepathically
> 
> Z/s= Zodiac sign H/t= Home town)

M/n was a wild child. This fact was well versed and documented in his home town. Not that wild child was the term most would use to describe him, in fact wild was a lot nicer than most, if not all, of the terms people used to describe him or his behavior. According to most he was; a problem child, the devil's spawn, a disgrace, faggot, demon, ect, ect. At this point the list was a mile long, and while most would learn to change their behavior M/n simply learned to pick out his favorite names and add to them. His favorite had to be 'Gemini' which was actually on the mark/despite his actual zodiac sign being Z/s. Still it seemed that his 'loving' family could only take so much, and now it was time to get rid of him. Apparently it had been 'too many fights'.

Honestly what was he supposed to do about that? 

He remembered vaguely he had started fighting because fighting helped him focus. At the time the brief flashes of pain were a godsend that helped him regain a level of control he didn't know he needed. It was almost like the world had faded becoming nothing but hollow outlines and shapes. Strange, at first he didn't even notice. At that point in his life he had been darting in and out of lucid dreams to the point where reality didn't seem all that different from his dreams. In a strange way part of him seemed to have craved that fog that had overshadowed him, that heavy feeling that nothing was real, for a brief moment he was in control of his life then he'd lose it. 

When had that even started? Had it ever truly ended? What had lead him to lucid dreaming in the first place?

He couldn't remember details well, or at least details relating to his family. He remembers his fights however with only a slight bit of mental prodding.

For instance the small scar that runs down the left side of his collarbone he got from his first fight, a jagged piece of glass, it had startled him. His family was different. He had siblings, or maybe he made them up, he didn't know. If they were real had he been a good older brother to them? Maybe at one point he had been...guess it didn't matter anymore. It wasn't like his family would ever invite him to visit. This trip was supposed to be one way, simply a way to get rid of a problem, and he would've been a fool to think otherwise.

Gravity Falls.

It sounded like some back water town where his corpse would turn up a week later in the reservoir, but he had never been one to care about his personal safety. His parent's instructions had amounted to the simple message of; 'Don't fuck this up because we're not going to bail you out anymore.' That message seemed to echo in his soul, a sad tune that rose in volume as he got closer to his destination. Was this what tough love was? If it was; did that even matter? Maybe, just to spite his parents, he would try his hardest to make the most out of his experience. 

He wasn't welcome back to H/t for a long time, probably the rest of his life. He had seduced the pastor's son, he smoked weed because he handled it better than cigarettes, he kissed a boy under the church's stained glass window, well it was way more than a kiss. He stole wine, booze, bottles of jack. Anything that caught his eye. Maybe he was a disappointment. Well, it didn't matter if God was upset at him, if that man was really watching him in shame like his parents claimed than that wasn't his problem to deal with. God should've just struck him down with lightning and been done with it. Besides in the end he enjoyed the idea of dancing with the devil amidst the forest and pale moonlight far more than he enjoyed the idea of some old man judging him up in the clouds. The devil was fun especially with a bottle of jack and a blunt in his mouth.

Right now his biggest problem wasn't a hangover, or the last faded feeling of being high. Instead he was stuck in a crowded bus that redefined cramped with each bump that upset the tires. It was better being here than being at home he supposed. Bigoted pastors, judging parents, he knew in a way how to handle those without many problems, but crowded buses didn't have many solutions other than get out. His legs always locked awkwardly, and people gawked at him. Was it the outfit? His jewelry? Had they never seen black clothing and piercings before?

It was better than being at home, better than his family, strange how easily he learned to accept that. In a car with his family there would be no music, or comfortable silence, rather a conversation that would just start up without any true prompting and it drones on for hours upon hours. He never liked those conversations. They always said the same thing to him each time till he could repeat most of those conversations word for word. It was always set up like an accusation, how he shamed them with his mere existence, how he shamed God.

Buses weren't made for tall people. He can't sleep because everything will lock up and then he'll be sore. Is he even tired or does he just want something to pass the time? Soon he'd be at a new home that was paid for. Had they bought it to get rid of him or did they already own it? It was supposed to be furnished but he doubts that fact. Still, as long as he can actually sleep he'll accept an old shack no matter the condition it's in. 

-

"NOW WE'RE ON THE BUS!" The girl's bubbly. He likes those people. Positivity is often fleeting and briefly he remembers people he hung out with. Unlike them he would bet a fair amount of money that this girl had never had weed or alcohol before in her life. He wonders if that girl ever gets tired, like really exhausted, from being that happy. He has trouble maintaining any emotion for that long. Let alone joy. People are glaring at the pair, he only realizes it's a pair because of the similarities, yet it's the differences that catch his eye. The boy is skittish, nervous, maybe even a coward. They must be twins of some sort given how similar they are right down to the height, not identical, can't be unless...It would be rude to assume. 5 ft 7, he's the exact same height as his sister, scrawny. Smaller than him. He trembles like a new born deer, and in a strange way the kid's cute. In a nerdy way. Not his usual type but this is suppose to be a change. Maybe he should change his type a bit. Might get him in a better crowd. 

There's motion across from him, and it's distracting. The person opposite of him is terrified of him because he always screamed trouble. He dresses like a sad Winchester brother crossed with JD right before singing 'I am Damaged'. No wonder people react like that. At least he hadn't blown up any high schools or attempted any murders. He would never do that if only because the effort needed to do such a thing was too much for his lazy apathetic nature. Despite how hollow it felt he forced himself to flash him a crooked smirk that just screamed 'I'm a delinquent, and I'm up to no good!' before his gaze went back to the boy. 

"Come on, Dip, we gotta find a seat! Then we'll be at Gravity Falls~"

Dip? Interesting. He takes the nickname with a grain of salt but forces himself to remember that. It could be useful later. They were going to the same town. Lucky him. Maybe he would talk to that cute boy later. He allows his leather jacket to cover his face, the edge of a button he attached to the leather bumps his nose, and he gets comfy. Despite his own warnings he decides sleep is nice. It's better than staying awake. 

-

When something's immortal that thing often falls victim to routine because everything has a strange tendency to stay the same no matter how much time passes. Then the wheel changed, a strange event to say the least. The wheel hadn't changed in what felt like eons. The one-eyed dream demon found himself watching the wheel spin slowly. It's slower than normal. The center symbol glows and changes. What used to be a glyph of him is now the 'Gemini' symbol from the human zodiac, and it has a soft F/c glow. He rotated, mainly out of boredom, till he was upside down twirling his cane while examining the new symbol. He barely notices when the cane occasionally hits his 'knuckles' a bit too hard. Pain is something his true form can't quiet feel, at least not in this realm. His glyph had originally meant something. Or rather it's placement had two different meanings depending on the situation. Either the symbols floating around the glyph had the ability to destroy him, or he would have control over them. Now something else, no a human, a mortal had taken his place.

A mortal had taken his place. 

For once he had no idea what it meant, not that it mattered. 

He was a dream demon, he already had a plan. His plan would be fun before the grand finale! Oh, it was so simple, yet so efficient. First, get Pentagram to summon him, then get the journal from Fez, next take over Pine-tree and break his fragile mortal body. Oh, he could only imagine how great that will be! How amazing it will feel! The level of despair his family would have thinking that this paranoid little meat-sack had offed himself. What emotion would be on Shooting star's face when she heard the news? If she was upset than he could simply trap the girl in her own little mindscape, and once she calmed down, once she finally accepted it, he could have her join him and his friends. There were few humans that could handle their kind of fun, and all he needed was Fez to get good ol' Six-er. Then everything he needed would be in one place. 

His eye landed back on the new symbol which pulses over and over before settling. If only the human was in town then he might get to meet them early, but there was time for that. Time was something that wasn't going to run out for him at least. He raised a hand watching his signature blue flames coil around the symbol and it's light before covering it entirely.

This was going to be fun!

-

He wakes up with a start and he feels wrong somehow. It's almost as if something woke him up, but not something currently present. Whatever woke him up was long gone or maybe it was never there at all. However it seemed like luck was on his side for once because whatever woke him up chose the exact moment the bus stopped at Gravity Falls. He hears the driver yell, but part of him doesn't fully register what the man's yelling. Instead he just grabs the suitcase barely examining the item before he's moving. Finally he can leave this cramped area. His joints aren't even locked so he feels better. He gets a small rush of satisfaction when he swings the suitcase over his shoulder because it makes people flinch. The steady thump of his boots help him relax till he lands on solid ground with one last thud. He feels something rest against him almost like someone pushing their weight against his back. He shakes his head and focuses on the backwater town he's now stuck in. It's simple. Cliche. But not predictable. People are staring. Their not angry, or judgmental, just curious. Curious like people who are used to living in a small town where they already know everyone. When he flashes some guys a flirty smile they aren't disgusted just flustered. 

Oh, this town was going to be fun~

He studies his surroundings already moving away from the bus. Noticing the large group of people he decides that waiting by the tree line is easier till he has to actually look for his new home. He takes in the scenery once more because this time he can focus better. Spotting the cute boy from earlier he watches him talk to his twin. His fingers start to tap against the bark behind him. It's a lullaby he remembers his mom singing. She always loved the sad tragic ones with death in them. He's glad that he learned how to read lips, but their whispering too fast. He can only catch bits and pieces. What the fuck is a 'Grunkle'? Sparing a glance to the locals he spotted a boy that stood out in the crowd. He's tiny with silver hair in a pomp staring at the girl with a dark blush on his pale skin.

He pulls out his phone a soft snicker escaping him at the display before he looks down at his notifications. M/n sighs once, and then twice. It doesn't help the layer of both relief and disappointment that takes control of him. His parents don't care. There's only one text from them.

'We're blocking this number. Don't contact us again.'

He hadn't expected them to care anyway. Still, he would have liked to know his siblings. He'll get rid of their contact. Not like he needs it. Looking up the silver haired boy in the baby blue suit is staring at him. Somehow he's even more flushed. Cute. Flashing this kid a flirty smirk he realizes he's happy. He's free. Might as well have fun. Looking up a few seconds later the blue boy was gone, and the twins left in a beat up old car without a sign of hesitation. Now he had no one to talk to, dammit.

'Aw, that's cute. Does my little Gemini have a crush on Pine-tree?' The weight is back against his spine softly pressing down with no real warmth or cold to it. If he wasn't leaning against a tree he would have assumed someone was leaning against him. Still, he raised his head and looked around only to be met with nothing. 'Oh, come on! If you didn't want anyone to notice than you shouldn't be so obvious!" 

No one was there. There was nothing to listen to. Just figments of his imagination. Then he froze as arms wrapped around his waist. It took him a few seconds to realize they were muscular, and if he had to bet they were male. Once fingertips started to trace circles over his hips he spared another glance behind him. Once again he saw nothing and no one. Of course. What did he expect? He was leaning against a tree. Who could have snuck up on him? He was fine. Everything was fucking fine, he was just imaging things. Maybe the alcohol or weed had finally ruined his brain. 

'Interesting. You're mind's a fortress Gemini. Most mortals, let alone meat-sacks like you, can be read with ease. However as soon as you entered the town I noticed it. Your very existence seems to be unreadable. Very interesting!' The male's voice is a bit higher pitched than most guys. It sounded like this guy was on the verge of a psychotic break with each word spoken. He felt one hand start to slide into his pants while another moved up under his jacket and tank top. 'You know most of my kind might hesitate because of that. I on the other hand think you're gonna be real fun to play with Gemini!'

"Who the fuck are you?" Strange. Forcing himself to actually stay quiet was hell. He was used to handling a confrontation with yelling and fighting. Normally he would have spun around and knocked someone on their ass by now. He didn't want people to stare. All he heard was hysterical laughter nearly causing him to loose all self control. When he felt someone breathing down the back of his neck he felt the urge to scream in frustration. 

'Who am I? Well, wouldn't you like to know that answer right off the bat, eh Gemini? It's too bad that the game can't be played by...Actually, wait I know, I'll give you a single clue to this nice big puzzle Gemini. This will help us both out so you'd better listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Prepare your grey matter meat-sack! I'm a mystery hiding a code, a meaning, that no one can simply figure out. Hm, that's it. I hope you can figure it out soon Gemini. Now, are you going to start moving?'

"You know I never imagined some hallucination could be such a pompous prick." He was growling each word out as if something was pressing down on his throat. He needed to move away from those hands so he could actually focus. Pulling away from those wandering hands doesn't get rid of the weight against his back. Mentally repeating what the voice said he paused slapping away the hand in his pants causing the voice to whine like an animal. He needed to focus. He repeats the voice's words once, then twice. It takes a moment then he starts to get an idea. Code. He knows code. Binary...no that's wrong. Something else. "You're a cipher."

The voice laughs hard and he feels a hand dig into his shoulder hard. He wonders if maybe, just maybe, this thing is using him for support. For a moment he thinks; 'Maybe I'm wrong', but that sentiment doesn't last long. He knows that he's right. He hears a soft pause followed by someone sucking in air fast, and then the voice bursts into more psychotic laughter. M/n flinches, a curse quickly dying on his tongue before he opts to run a hand through his H/c hair. The weight vanishes, and the voice dies, so he needed to start moving. He needed to find his house. According to his 'family' it was a manor that needed a bit of work. So hopefully it would look obvious. The large metal key seemed to burn the inside of his jacket a silent reminder that he was on his own. Maybe nature had taken the structure over. That could be a problem. Of course he wouldn't have an easy time settling in. That would be too kind, wouldn't it?

Oh well, his head was above the water, and at the moment he was still kicking, so in the end he was fine.

-

For the first time in a long, long, long time Bill was perplexed. Interesting. Gemini had managed to figure out his little riddle in record time, and that little meat-sack hadn't cheated him. He had expected the male to cheat. After all riddles these days could be solved within seconds if a human decided to cheat, but Gemini hadn't. In a strange way, he both respected the little meat-sack for that decision, yet also loathed him for answering that little riddle of his. 

He hated humans. Humans were lazy little creatures and just like everything else they had flat little minds that didn't amount to anything. Humans were, and had always been, tiny predictable creatures. Most of the time he didn't even need to read their minds to understand or guess what they were thinking. 

Maybe Gemini wasn't human; after all he couldn't read Gemini. Even his expressions and movements were limited compared to most humans. It seemed like the male was always lost in his thoughts, which only made his lack of ability to read the human ironic. Fine, he'd wait till Gemini fell asleep and entered the dreamscape, and if he couldn't read the male while he was present in Bill's home turf than that made him really special. 

Ever since Six-er's little betrayal he had been pushed out of his 'comfort zone' so to speak. Now Six-er was gone, and he would have to pick up the pieces. If the cipher wheel was anything to go by than he needed to get Gemini on his side, and so far he couldn't enter his mind.

Maybe he'd have to break out that old flesh suit of his. 

-

The house was fine. Ivy had overgrown on the sides, but that was easy to trim. The water was clear and ran just fine, and everything worked. His parents had left a full safe. Was that on purpose? Probably not. Unpacking's easy, wasn't like he had much to begin with. Maybe he should just lightly cut the ivy so it could grow in patterns. That would look nice. The ivy makes it look abandoned, and that's nice. By the time he's finished it's dark and he's tired. He stares at the dark king sized bed in mild curiosity. Who slept on it last? Is it clean? Does he even care at the moment? The answer he finds is no, he doesn't care. Losing himself to a lucid dream tonight should be fine, not like he could stop those dreams if he wanted to. 

-

When he first comes through he's sitting in a restaurant. He can't quite tell what kind it is. Perhaps it's Mexican? For some reason the details are just blurry enough that he can't tell where exactly he is only that it's a restaurant. It takes a moment but now someone's sitting across from him. For a second there's something that's not human; a triangle with one eye. Then the image ripples like water till there's a man across from him. Like the triangle he only has one eye, and with the way he smiles at him M/n can't help but move back. He's looking at him like he's a prize to be won. No one looks at him like that. 

"Now we can wa.. c.. y.u ...r .e? Are.............? N......how?"

What he says starts to break down and he can't quite understand it. He hears it, and he can see the male's lips moving. He can hear it but it isn't registering.

He can't understand. 

No matter what it doesn't register, and it seems like the male has realized that. He's starting to get frustrated, and the large coat he's wearing is starting to turn a dark red. He slams a fist on the table in between them twice before going still and yelling something at him. The world starts to dissolve around them, and just as quickly it stops. His brain acts like a computer that has too many files running and it crashes. There's too much strain and he can't quite focus. He decides to ignore the male with one eye and lets the dream go. The rest starts to clear immediately. 

The scenery changes.

He's next to a boy. He knows him. His lips taste like strawberry when their under a stained glass window on a summer day. It had been raining that day, it was raining, yet he remembered the sun shining through the glass. Are they under that same window again? No, instead their behind the church in the graveyard leaning against one of the large mausoleums. It's still raining but he isn't bothered by it. The boy is leaning against him and he's so warm. 

He still can't understand what he's saying. Maybe this time he doesn't need to. He doesn't seem angry so maybe it's okay. Does he remember his name? No, he doesn't. 

He's pulling him closer and whispering. What is he saying? Why can't he register it? He's crying. Normally he doesn't do that. Why is he crying? Is it because he moved? 

It changes. 

He's standing at a lake looking into the water. He's on the railing of a bridge staring down. Is he getting further away from the water? Why? 

He's falling down towards the water, and everything seems to blur till he hits the ground. Solid ground not water. Something's broken, and it hurts, and it hurts, and it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts. 

Everything is wrong and now someone's helping him. Is this a friend? A family member? When did he have the ability to differentiate the two? When had he lost that ability? They're helping him, and as he moves a arm over their shoulder he starts to feel even more confused. 

He's sitting across from them and it doesn't hurt at all. Time has passed he guesses, and their staring at him in confusion. He says something but it doesn't matter because he can't tell what he said. Whatever he said causes them to snap and knock a pen off the table between them. He watches it fall and then they stalk across the room. What did he say?

"You always did take after our mom, didn't you? I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I never actually understood that phrase, ya know? An apple can't fall very far from the tree. I don't like saying this but back then when you fell and broke both your legs......"

They were his sibling.

How could he have forgotten?

-

He wakes up with an unfamiliar weight on his back and his face buried in the pillow. Faintly he felt someone running their fingers through his hair. Who was..?

'Ah, you continue to surprise me Gemini. I suppose that's to be expected given what I've seen so far.' It's that voice again. Oh well, guess that was to be expected. I mean who else would tolerate his presence other than a shitty hallucination?

"Hey Cipher. I don't see how me sleeping is that interesting, but I'll take your word for it." It's nice. He finds himself already falling back into the fog of sleep as the voice absentmindedly continued the ministrations. He felt a vibration through the weight as it shifted till it was next to him pushing him back against the wall. Now he was stuck in between the wall and the weight. A hand forced him to look towards the weight. If only his eyes were open. "Mhm, what do you want?" 

'Open your eyes and pay attention to me. Come on Gemini, I need some answers.'

"No one needs answers this early in the morning."

'It's nearly noon.'

"It's too early if we didn't use this timezone."

'Come on Gemini!'

"Ugh, I need coffee." Managing to open his eyes he froze at the sight of a yellow triangle. Blinking once it was replaced with a man casually sprawled out next to him, and then there was nothing there. Triangle with one eye. Codes. Symbols of secrecy. Eye of providence. That's on a dollar bill. He's a cipher. Hm, strange. Why was his brain thinking like that? God, it really was too early, but maybe he could figure out what exactly was going on if he used his weird thoughts and instincts. "Can I at least make a pot of coffee Bill?" 

'Wha? Where are you going?'

"Coffee. You want a cup?"

'Gemini I'm a voice in your head. Why do you think I want a cup of coffee? Or, better yet, why do you think I can drink coffee?'

"When I first opened my eyes I saw what looked like a floating triangle, and then I blinked and I saw a guy laying across from me. I guess I haven't slept well in a while so maybe I'm having visual hallucinations as well as auditory. Still, even if you are just a hallucination, it would be rude not to offer." Sighing he walked down the stair pausing only to flinch when the weight once again pressed against his back. He hadn't heard any footsteps. "I'm fine with answering questions, but I need to do my morning routine."

'So what does that entail besides coffee?'

"Quick shower, change clothes, brush teeth and hair, take allergy meds, and make breakfast." Yawning he moved to the kitchen going to pour himself a cup. "I always set the pot before bed, so I drink a cup or two before I start the rest of my routine. I'll answer some of your questions while I drink, and then you need to wait."

'Wait? Do you really-'

"No, but I can ignore you. What, did you not expect me predicting that Bill?" Maybe he's playing with fire by using a name he randomly chose, but it seemed to work the first time. Pouring another cup of coffee he pushed it across the counter. Might as well be nice. Southern hospitality. God, he was becoming his parents. He didn't do that easily, being nice was annoying. It was a struggle to focus and talk with someone while remaining 'polite'. His mind had always faded back into a daze like normal, but now he was focused. He knew playing with fire like this was dangerous. His instincts were usually right though, and he wasn't about to doubt himself now. "You had questions for me?"

'Are you a human?'

"Yup."

'What made you move to this town, Gemini?' The coffee cup lifted into the air tilting only for the liquid to disappear right at the edge of the cup.

"Well, my parents kicked me out cause I wasn't worth the effort." Shifting he forced himself to ignore the floating cup instead pouring his second cup of coffee. "Let me ask you a question; why do you use that name? I never told you people called me Gemini."

'Twas a lucky guess. Now, what do you think I am?' 

"A really annoying hallucination."

-

Finally he could actually explore his new area without that voice bothering him for a good thirty minutes or so. Then he had to get that bastard hallucination to give him back his mug. God, he already felt tired and stressed out. Oh well, he could handle being a bit tired until he found something interesting. Besides he was out in the woods with his property a good walk from the small town. Maybe he was being too positive about it, but who cares? He was the one who finally had a comfy home away from all his problems in his favorite environment, and his parents thought they had won! Pausing he followed the sound of rustling branches spotting a smaller male moving through the bramble he quickly followed. On one hand he didn't care but in the end maybe this would be a good source of entertainment.

"Hey there~" It was that nerdy boy from yesterday who jumped nearly dropping the large set of signs he was carrying under his arm.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine I completely understand I get lost in thought as well." Shifting he found himself next to the other who seemed to be blushing. Interesting. "What's a cutie like you doing in my neck of the woods? Because if it's really to hang all those signs up I'm sure you're done. Not every tree in the forest needs one, you know?"

"Um, I know. Stan told me to put them up everywhere so..." He looked down at his sneakers face quickly turning red as M/n simply nodded not really fazed by his behavior. I mean the most interesting conversation before this was him talking to a mug thief. 

"Stan, eh? Do you work for him?"

"No, he's not my boss. In fact he's my Grunkle, I mean grand uncle, so in a way you could call him my boss, I guess. Since I am living with him for the summer, but I wouldn't say I'm working for him."

"Oh, family, huh? Family's always a strange middle ground between being your boss and your friend. The name's M/n. Now, do you need help posting the rest of those signs?" He watched the other stop his face somehow managing to gain a darker shade of red than before as M/n mentally counted the signs in his grasp. "It shouldn't take too long with someone helping you, and I am bored."

"You'll help me?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" That caused the boy to freeze before laughing awkwardly until he mumbled "I've been laughing too long." under his breath causing M/n to mentally roll his eyes. "What's your name kid?" 

"Dipper Pines, and I'm really sorry, normally I'm not so scatterbrained...It's just...Today's been..." How could someone's voice crack that much while only saying fifth-teen words? Strange, but it was cute. 

"It's fine." Meanwhile Dipper swore there were fireworks going off in his head. First with Wendy, and now with M/n. Weren't crushes supposed to be Mabel's thing, not his? But both of them were so amazing. With Wendy she was this calm, confident, beautiful person who didn't care about people's opinions. M/n probably shared that trait with her given his outfit, but he was darker, sharper, and mysterious. From the way he behaved so far it also seemed like he had a heart of gold. Maybe he was bisexual? He had never had a crush on a guy before, girls yes, but never a guy. Maybe M/n was just an exception? He had heard most people had at least one exception to their sexuality, but wasn't that based on personality? He had only known the male for a few minutes, and Wendy less than a couple of days. "So did your sister get a better job than this?"

He noticed that M/n had stopped in front of a clear tree extending a hand in his direction causing him to quickly hand over the hammer and a nail. "No, she didn't get a job, and how'd you know I have a sister?" 

"I saw her when you two got on the bus. I only assumed you two were siblings because of how similar the two of you look. It's funny actually, we both ended up at Gravity Falls on the same day. By the way are the two of you twins?" Dipper nodded his gaze darting towards the male only to pause noticing one of the many buttons on his zipped up leather jacket. It was a black button with the words 'Homosexuality is Sin' written in the pride flag's colors with the s in sin crossed out in blood red. Looking a bit closer he noticed more buttons with gay pride on them. Maybe he had a chance with M/n? He had called him cute. "So what brought the two of you to Gravity Falls for the summer? I imagine coming to some small town in Oregon wasn't your first choice."

"Our parents sent us here for summer vacation, and yeah it wasn't our first choice, but so far Gravity Falls seems..."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah, that works. Hopefully something exciting will happen this summer." M/n nodded already turning and heading to the next tree causing him to follow looking between the trees. Why did he feel like something was glaring at him? M/n didn't seem to care that he was there, or seem bothered by his presence. In fact, he had been the one to introduce himself, and offer his help. Maybe he had just done it to be nice and actually found him annoying? Was he just being paranoid?

"This place feels special, I can only imagine what secrets this place has to be discovered if you looked carefully."

"M/n, why did you come here?" He stilled, his hand held out to Dipper, yet he didn't move his hand when Dipper finally set a nail in his palm. He watched the punk blink slowly before exhaling. Turning his gaze back to the tree he set the nail against the bark, and Dipper wondered if he should apologize to the male for asking. Was it really that bad?

"Well, in simple terms, my parents wanted me gone." Now Dipper was the one frozen in place, out of every reason that had briefly run through his mind none had covered this one. "Once I finished up school they could get rid of me without feeling guilty, and so they sent me here because they had an empty house in the woods. Yesterday when I arrived here they announced they were cutting all ties with me. Well, except for the bank account, guess they don't want me to starve. They decided I wasn't worth the effort, guess that's what happens when you're the problem child."

"M/n, I'm so sorry for-"

"Don't be. I don't even know why I paused if I'm being honest with you. Trust me, Dipper, if you asked me a question that was too personal I would tell you to stop asking." Moving back M/n examined his handiwork softly nodding to himself, and then he started to move to the next tree causing Dipper to quickly follow him. "I actually talked with a 'friend' about that this morning, so I don't know why I hesitated at all. Anyway; I just became a problem, that's it."

"Well...I haven't known you for that long M/n, but I don't think you're a problem." Once again M/n paused only to start laughing, it was the first time he heard M/n really add emotion to his words, if only he was laughing at something that was actually funny then it would be really nice. M/n seemed semi-monotone only adding a slight growl or purr to certain words. It matched his outfit, and the dull gleam in his E/c eyes. 

"Trust me, Dipper, if you keep thinking I'm a good guy then I'm only going to disappoint you. For some reason it's always nice people like you that seem to think I'm a better person that I actually am." M/n shook his head as if genuinely sad about Dipper's faith in him before grabbing another nail and raising the hammer to hit it only stopping at the hollow metallic sound it made. The male leaned back blinking at the sound only to hit the bark with the hammer only for it to make the same sound. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dipper had also froze at the sound moving his hand he wiped away a layer of dust that had collected on the 'tree'. "Oh, seems like we have a glass window, and inside it we have two control switches."

"Guess something interesting really did happen. That was fast." He waited till Dipper was next to him stepping back and allowing the other to test out one of the switches, only for nothing to happen.

"Hm, maybe they both need to be active at the same time?" 

"We can try that." When Dipper tried the other one they heard something open causing them to spin around and watch a hole open up from the ground scaring a goat which bleated and ran off. "What the...?"

Both of them seemed to have the same idea and stepped forward looking into the hole to stare at...a book. It was a simple looking journal. Red with gold clasps and a golden hand symbol with six fingers that had a number 3 on it. 

"You wanna grab it and read it out loud or should I?"

Instead of saying anything Dipper leaned down grabbing the book quickly giving it a once over before flipping open to a page with an eye glass in it. Picking it up the male examined it before putting it back down and flipped to another page that seemed to be dedicated to a author's note and started to read it out loud. "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper blinked and quickly flipped threw the pages, "What is all this?"

"Seems to be a cryptozoology book if ya ask me." Dipper blinked before stopping on a page that had the words; 'TRUST NO ONE' in big bold letters. 

"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide the book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust."

'So that's where Six-er hid it.' M/n didn't get a chance to react to Cipher's voice that had appeared and disappeared in a second, in the end all he could do was add that to the slowly growing list of info the voice had given him. Maybe Cipher was the 'he' mentioned in the book. 

"No one you can trust..."

"Sounds like a load of-"

"HALLO"

"jESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!" 

"AH!!!"

It was Dipper's twin staring at the two of them, or rather just Dipper since M/n had darted back a few steps. To be fair his normal instinct was to fight, and Dipper had been between him and the sudden jump scare. Not like he wanted to hit Dipper's sister. Moving to stand next to Dipper he watched the girl's gaze dart to him, for a moment gasp, then spot something on his jacket and immediately her focus changed from him to Dipper. 

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend already?"

"Mabel...I don't!"

"We're not dating...yet. Give it time, and that may change. Your brother is rather cute."

"M/N!" With the way the flustered male looked between the two of you it wasn't long till Mable, as he guessed was her name, was collapsed in the grass from laughing too hard while he found himself using a tree for support. "Are you two done?!?"

"Fine, fine, we're done. Too be fair however I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I actually meant what I said." That didn't seem to comfort him, or get him to stop blushing, but it did make his sister happy however before she could tease him again he decided to focus on introducing himself. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's M/n, and I'm guessing your Mabel?"

"Yup, I'm Mabel Pines, it's a pleasure to meet you! So what'cha reading, some nerd thing?" She changed topics easily a ball of energy like he predicted from the bus ride. It was nice, in a way, he supposed. He wanted to be happy like that for once in his life. Then again, maybe this was his ticket to that level of happiness, he was laughing more around them than he ever did back in H/t. He had a group that he ran with, yes, but he had never been that vocal with them. Yes he knew them, and he drank and smoked with them, some of the guys and him had sex, but...Still, this was nice. Between the twins and Cipher he felt content. He liked that feeling. While the twins made him laugh and managed to keep him on his toes so far, Cipher felt more like a puzzle, just like the code he claimed to be. 

"Uh, uh, it's nothing." 

"Stop hiding that book from her."

"Book? So it was something nerdy! Seriously Dip? 'Uh, uh, it's nothing.' What? Are you actually not gonna show me?" M/n looked to the male who seemed really awkward about the whole thing. Feeling something brush past him he watched the goat from earlier start to nibble in the edges of the journal. 

"Uhhh..."

"Come on, just show her the freaking journal. This is something harmless." 

Sparing a quick glance to the goat, which he would later learn from Mabel was named Gompers, Dipper finally sighed. "Let's go somewhere private first."

"Huh, guess this relationship is really going fast, isn't it?"

"M/N!!!"

"Aw come on Dip that was hilarious!"

"Don't encourage him Mabel!"

-

Now they were in that weird shop they had been hanging signs for with him sprawled out on the couch watching the twins examine the book. He didn't to get a super good look at it, he had seen plenty of similar monster guides in the library at H/t. He could care less. Maybe if those things were real then he would care a little bit more. 

"It's amazing! I mean...Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side." He showed Mabel earning a sharp gasp from the girl.

"Whoa! Shut! Up!" She pushed the male while M/n stole a mint out of the bowl on the coffee table. 

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just...stop, like the guy who was writing it...mysteriously disappeared." 

'Maybe they wrote this journal last and that's why there's a number three on the cover. That might help matters if we go looking for more, and while these monsters may be fake that author and the possibility of more journals definitely becomes an interesting mystery. Fine, guess I'm helping Dipper discover all of the secrets in that book.'

The doorbell rang causing Mable to shoot up happily bouncing on the balls of her heels. Dipper watched her confused while M/n tilted his head. Did she have a date? "Who's that?"

"Oh yeah, well, time to spill the beans!" Mable spun around knocking over a well placed can of beans causing M/n to pause. When the fuck had a can of beans been placed on the table? "Boop! Beans! This girl's got a date! Woot! Woot!"

Mabel fell backwards into the armchair giggling while Dipper just paused staring at the girl in shock. "Let me get this straight-"

"More like let me run this bi you!" Mable interrupted causing M/n to burst into laughter. "Come on Dipper given how you stare at M/n and Wendy I thought it was obvious!"

"Wendy? Whose Wendy? Are you cheating on me?" M/n managed to wail through his laughter causing Dipper to look between the two before he sighed and buried his face in his hands. Once he had counted to three he looked back up at the grinning pair.

"In the half hour me and M/n were outside hanging up signs, you already found a boyfriend?" Here he was looking at two different people trying to figure out his sexuality and Mable managed to find a guy? How? 

"Good for you, I bet there's a million guys who wished they had the balls to ask you out first." Then there was M/n who had suddenly become a main source of confidence and support. "

"What can I say? M/n is right, I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE!" The doorbell rang again causing her to gasp and take off. "Oh, coming!" 

Dipper sighed walking over and sitting next to M/n opening the journal as the other watched him occasionally scanning the pages. 

"Who's the punk?" Looking up the two spotted an older man that M/n guessed was Stan the owner of the Mystery Shack, and their 'Grunkle'.

"Who's the old man?"

"Answering a question with another question, eh? I like you. Keep him around. Whatcha reading there, slick?"

"Oh!" Somehow He had managed to hide the journal instead producing a random magazine. "I was just catching up on, uh..."

"Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine. I wanted to reread this issue. Sorry for being snarky earlier, it's your home and all...Name's M/n L/n."

"Hm, Stan Pines, and that is a good issue." Walking past them the male settled on the sofa causing Dipper and M/n to look at each other in confusion. 

"Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" Looking back M/n raised an eyebrow at the male in an old beaten up hoodie. The way he shifted looked like a bunch of smaller things moving under the fabric. It felt off in a way. That didn't seem human. 

"'Sup?"

"Hey..." Dipper seemed awkward then again maybe that was normal when a sibling brought home someone. No one really cared about his significant others, or rather his friends with benefits.

"How's it hanging?" 

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep." Mable was practically purring as she leaned forward lazily squeezing his arm only to gasp. "Oh, little muscle there, that's...what a surprise..."

"So, what's your name? I would hate to not know your name." Part of him felt bad for sounding hostile, but he felt on edge. He wanted to attack the male. Weird, he didn't normally get violent with people from the get go, at least, not when they acted so calm in a normal situation. He wanted to move and attack. He could faintly smell an irony scent hanging around him along with a warmth clinging to him. Was Cipher here with him? 

The male paused staring back his eyes wide before he cleared his throat, "uh...Normal... MAN!"

"Hm...? Normal man? Is that a joke?" Now he was really angry at this guy.

"Yup, it's a play on Norman. His name is Norman." 

"Are you bleeding?" M/n stilled looking to Dipper, had he noticed something about him? Was he bleeding? Or was it the iron smell hanging in the air? No, no, his gaze was locked on Mabel's 'boyfriend' who did have a red liquid dripping down his face. 

"No, it's jam."

"Really? I love jam! Look! At! This!" Mabel was ecstatic about the whole thing. God, he shouldn't act like such a dick and ruin her fun. Let her have a little crush and date some random guy he was just being paranoid. 

"So, do you wanna go hold hands or...whatever?"

"Oh, oh, my goodness." Mabel giggled waving to them before happily leaving with her new boy. "Don't wait up." 

Dipper shook his head seemingly making up his mind before turning and looking around once he landed on M/n he sighed. "Maybe it's just because she's never really had a...proper boyfriend, but I-"

Dipper jumped when the male grabbed him and started to walk in the kitchen only for M/n to pause looking at him before growling softly under his breath and quickly he unzipped the jacket and tossed the article of clothing haphazardly onto the dining table. He was wearing a blank tank top underneath the jacket, and Dipper hadn't been wrong about M/n's build. He was muscular with a lean build. Though he could see why M/n seemed to avoid taking his jacket off. While he had honestly expected the male to have a couple of scars, simply because everyone had scars, but he wasn't expecting a large scar that went right across his throat as if someone had tried to slit it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got overheated. I love my jacket, but it gets really hot after a while." M/n leaned back raising his right hand and tracing the scar across his throat only pausing to watch Dipper carefully. "Does this...bother you, Dipper?"

"No, I was just surprised. A-anyway maybe you shouldn't wear your jacket for a while. How long have you been wearing it?" Why did it feel like something was glaring at him? It was almost as if something was right behind him.

"Hm, my jacket? I....When did I put it on? Yesterday before I got on the bus...? Yeah, let's go with that, since I'm pretty sure I slept in it. You know I had a 'friend' over, and then he visited me again this morning before I left my house and met you actually. That reminds me; that bastard stole one of my mugs, anyway even he didn't get to see me without this jacket on." Dipper ignored how hot his face was and focused on the male who seemed to be in thought. "Most people freak out when they see these scars, not that I blame them. Sorry, I was acting rather cryptic earlier, to just drag you off into the kitchen. Anyway; I've been in hundreds of fights, and when you're around bad people, well you get pretty good at reading others. In fact that's one of the few things I'm good at other than code, and mysteries. Point is; that guy gave me bad vibes, he didn't feel human, and now that's the second time I've felt that in this town. Why don't we check that journal?"

"Okay, but are you...good?"

"As good as I'll ever be. Just a strange mixture of worried and curious. I mean, can you imagine what could be lurking in those woods if that book is accurate? My house is pretty deep in the woods, but what's in the core? You know?"

"I get it, there's nothing I love more than a good mystery. We can go to the attic and look at the journal, that's where our rooms are, and maybe we can figure out what that guy is?"

"Sounds great. Do you want me to put my jacket on? You keep looking away from me, and I don't want to upset you."

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Y-y-yeah, it's fine!"

-

"Okay, let's try this one; known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for...teenagers?!? Beware Gravity Fall's nefarious..." 

"Why are you gasping? What is it? I saw his coat moving like there were small creatures under there, so it is something small like gnomes or-"

"ZOMBIE!!!"

"...Fine, but first let me get some things in case this turns ugly. I'll be back in less than ten minutes, try not to die on me while I'm gone."

-

Meanwhile with Stan; "Somebody say 'crombie'? What is that, crombie? That's not even a word. You're losing your mind!"

-

"Why the fuck did I do that?" Looking through his suitcase he easily found a Swiss-army knife, a set of brass knuckles, one metallic baseball bat, and a taser. Most would never believe him when he claimed to have never used half of the shit currently in front of him, but that was the truth. The Swiss-army knife he had only really used as a tool, while the taser had been used once when he had a rather persistent stalker who had found getting his ass kicked a fun pleasurable experience instead of a promise. "I have to go back no matter what...I left my jacket back at the Shack. Wonder why I did that brilliant maneuver..."

'Aw, Gemini, I wouldn't go back there if I were you. Trust me, you should've heard what Pine-tree was thinking when he saw you take off that jacket. Does he think to his mother with those thoughts?!? I mean, he's pathetic.'

"Okay, one; I need to stop speaking out loud. Two; that made no fucking sense." He faintly heard the voice, or Bill Cipher, purr softly as that familiar weight (The fact that this had become familiar after less than two days shocked him.) settled against his back and a hand trailed over the scar on his throat. "Also, I don't really care about his thoughts. It's a person's actions that matter. Anyway; besides for those 'weird' thoughts he had was there anything important about Norman?"

'Really, you have an all knowing creature wanting your attention, and you want that?'

"That's a lie. You can't read my mind and you didn't know about me before I entered the town. You're not all knowing." He felt Bill bury his face into the crook of his shoulder, he could feel him shaking from laughter, and felt the male's breath against his bare skin. 

'Most mortals would never speak to me like that, Gemini. Now I know why the wheel likes you so much, kid.' He paused feeling the male's teeth scrape against his bare skin. 'You know; you don't need to leave and go back to Pine-tree. He'll figure it on his own, and if he can't then leave him to suffer!'

"Are you trying to get me to abandon my new friend by...honestly I wanted to say seduction, but this doesn't qualify."

'Really, Gemini? Why must you wound me so?'

"I'm leaving to go stop a bunch of gnomes, or a zombie, honestly I'm betting on gnomes. Wait, if you're almost all knowing, can you tell me if I'm right?" 

'I could, but what would you do in return?' M/n tried not to act without thinking since it always landed him in trouble, but today he was on the edge, so maybe that was too blame. But without thinking he had spun around his hand grabbing the knife, and he found himself holding the male against the wall. Sure, Bill was invisible, but he was still there. He could grab him, and he could hold him. Maybe it was because of all the fights he had, but he knew how to catch someone. 

"What happens if I start cutting you up? I mean, I'm a horrible person. You know, I'll do it. I'm a monster compared to someone like Dipper. What's stopping me from hurting you, huh? Since I can't see you that makes me wonder; if you bleed will that be visible?"

'Oh my Gemini, you're gonna threaten me? That's rather forward of you isn't it?' Again without thinking he pressed the knife against the male's throat hard enough to break a normal person's skin, but he wasn't expecting the mixture of a laugh and a moan coming from the male. At least now he knows that the male's blood wasn't visible if he had actually managed to break skin. 'Oh, now that's nice! Do that again~'

"Um...nope. Not right now. Maybe after I've...." M/n took off ignoring the ringing laughter in his head. 

-

"Mabel, I like you."

"Oh no! Mabel! No, no, Mabel, watch out!" Dipper found himself pulled back with a hand covering his mouth as he watched the male remove his hands revealing a flower necklace around his sister's neck. 

"Daisies? You scallywag, Norman!"

"Um, thanks M/n." Sighing Dipper barely had a second to register he was basically sitting on the male's lap before a phantom force shoved him back onto the windowsill shaking away his unease he instead focused on the couple outside to ignore how hot his face was. A potential zombie distracted him from his new crush at least. A blank tank top, and skinny jeans was proving to be too much. That, and of course a guy like M/n would have both a tongue piercing and had his teeth sharpened to fangs by a dentist. 

"You need to be patient if this guy is a zombie then he'll eventually reveal himself to the world."

"Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?" 

"It's a dilemma, to be sure." Looking over he noticed a chubby male screwing in a light-bulb as Dipper gasped. "I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' aloud to yourself in this nearly empty room. Hey there, dude, I'm Soos"

"M/n, nice to meet you." 

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's new boyfriend, right?" When the male nodded Dipper continued talking as M/n froze at a weight on his lap. "He's gotta be a zombie, right?"

"Hm...How many brains didja see the guy eat?"

"None." M/n forced himself to chime in and ignore the male nipping at his neck. How many times was he going to shove him off only for Bill to reappear in his lap? He could barely focus on Dipper and Soos's conversation. 

"Look dudes, I believe you two. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you’re a major league cuckoo clock."

"As always, Soos, you're right."

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!"

"I am needed elsewhere. Good luck with the zombie hunting, dudes." With that the male was gone to help Stan. 

"Okay, my sister could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence, M/n! Wait, is your neck bleeding?"

"No, I'm fine. Just ignore that. It's not important to our zombie gnome crisis." 

"Um okay...?"

-

So, that lead to Dipper filming the two while M/n mainly just watched Norman move trying to see how the body handled complex movements that would cause trouble for a creation that was rotting...or a group of tiny creatures in a set of clothes. Maybe Dipper was right and Norman was just a zombie, but his instincts never led him astray in times like this so he kept watching. Still, they had watched him and Mabel in the park, a dinner, and then a random field with open graves, and while M/n found it suspicious that was only because of his apprehensions towards Norman. Otherwise he would've just figured Mabel and her boyfriend were having a good time, albeit a bit weird compared to his taste in activities. 

"I've seen enough let's go get Mabel."

"Fine, fine, but first; let's make a bet on whether it's gnomes or a zombie. How about ten dollars?"

"Okay, that sounds fine."  
-

Following after Dipper he found himself back in the attic settling on Dipper's bed while Mabel brushed out her hair. Sprawling out he listened to Mabel softly hum and mumble to herself not content staying quiet even in this state. Then again, he supposed that was a rude way to put it, but it was the case. For him silence was golden since most of the people he had lived with, either staying the night or his actual family, often got angry when he decided to show any real sign that he existed. So he learned how to move slowly and quietly, how to not react, he had become a living statue so no one could be angry at him. Mabel was bright and noisy, and to a lesser extend Dipper was the same way with his chatter and paranoia. He really was the odd man out here. Maybe he was better off leaving them alone and going back home with Bill. 

"Mabel, we've gotta talk about Norman." Dipper's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he found himself watching the male as the girl grinned at him.

"Isn't he the best? Check this out!" Tilting her head she revealed a large red spot on her cheek causing Dipper to yelp while he raised an eyebrow. "Ha, I knew that would work! Gullible. It was just an accident I had with the leaf blower."

Mabel paused reminiscing about this leaf blower accident before sighing happily, "That was fun."

"No, Mabel, listen! I'm trying to tell you that Norman's not what he seems!"

"You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!" 

"Guess again, sis. SHA-BAM!" Quickly Dipper opened the book to one of the marked pages however it was the page M/n had marked, otherwise known as the Gnomes page. 

"Agh!"

"Oh, wait, wrong page. I'm-I'm sorry..." Flipping to the page about zombies he flashed M/n a soft glare for marking the gnome page earning a shrug from the punk as he fully stretched out. "Sha-bam!"

"A zombie? That's not funny, Dipper. Are you going along with this M/n?"

"I was personally betting on gnomes, but apparently no one likes that idea." Huffing he buried his face in the pillows ignoring the iron smell filling his senses if he had to guess Bill was making another check up on him. At least now his neck was bandaged. "While I don't think it's a zombie I don't think he's entirely being truthful with us. No matter what Dipper and me think this does depend on you. At the very least we need some kind of answer about his strange behavior."

"I'm not joking! It all adds up; the bleeding, his limp, and he never blinks! Have you noticed that?"

"Well, maybe he's just blinking when you're blinking!" M/n watched them argue before going limp in the bed as a familiar weight rested on his back similar to this morning. Dipper was only going to chase Mabel away if they kept prying at this situation. There was no point in arguing about this. So he let's Bill get comfy priding himself on being able to still easily move and shift if need be. Bill's not heavy. Maybe a couple ten or twenty pounds more that Dipper, but not heavy. If anything the male seemed tall and lanky. 

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!" That was bad move, surely Dipper realized that would only make her angry.

"Well, what about me then, huh? Why can't you trust me? I mean, even M/n, a person who you met literally hours ago got to know about that book before me! Sorry M/n, but I just..."

"It's fine I would say the same thing in your place." Would he? His siblings never liked him if his dreams were anything to go by. Doesn't matter. They were gone. God, had he really stopped caring? Which came first the level of pathetic apathy, or his sibling's dismissal of him?

Mabel sighed putting on a pair of star earrings before once again perking up and being loud and bubbly. "Beep bop!"

"Mabel," Dipper grabs her shoulders shaking her his breath starting to get heavy and panicked, and M/n sighed moving to pull Dipper away ignoring the weight that shifted so he was now carrying him in a makeshift piggy back ride. When he pulled Dipper away he found to pairs of hazel eyes staring at him. Only one was flushed however and that was the boy in his arms. He ignored that in favor of watching Mabel get ready to leave. 

"Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five, and I'm going to be ADORABLE, and Norman's gonna be DREAMY!" Quickly she raised a hand and waved it causing him to start dragging Dipper towards the door ignoring the other's protests.

"Bu-bu-but-"

"And I'm not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!" And so M/n dragged the male away ignoring the male on his back purring. Then again, he had no idea if whatever Bill was even had a gender. Well so far he hadn't corrected him, so he'd wait till later and then question him. 

"What am I gonna do, M/n?"

"We keep a close eye on it, and let Mabel make this decision. If there's danger than we enter the fray. Otherwise you'll just keep pushing her further into that 'guy's' arms."

-

Soon it was five, and right on time the doorbell rang causing Mabel to shove her sweater on and dart past them. While he had spent most of his time talking with Dipper which quickly chased Bill off, according to his random comments Dipper was extremely boring and/or dangerous, he found Mabel a refreshing sight. Hopefully this would be resolved before the end of the day so Dipper wouldn't be so worried. 

"Coming! Hey, Norman, how do I look?"

"Shiny..."

"You always know what to say!"

Dipper sighed as she took off grabbing the camera and watching the video feeds he had collected looking to M/n before sighing again. Looks like he was developing a bad habit. "Soos was right; I don't have any real evidence to show Mabel." Watching the video he narrowed his eyes lazily fast-forwarding the film. "I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and-"

"Hm?!?" M/n stiffened up watching the male on the camera footage reattached his head then let loose a small growl that sent shivers down Dipper's spine. For a moment he had forgotten that M/n could be dangerous. Like really dangerous. The other looked more like a wild animal waiting to pounce than he did a teenager. "That lying bastard when I get my hands on hi-no, IT. Well, hm, it'll regret being born."

"I was right." That both served to distract the male from his current state and help get M/n focused on the real goal as Dipper shot up and took off. "Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

"Dipper wait!"

"And here we have Rock that looks like a face rock: the rock that looks like a face."

"Does it look like a rock?"

"No, it looks like a face"

"Is it a face?"

"It’s a rock that looks like a face!"

"Over here!" Dipper called causing M/n to quickly move after him while Stan and the crowd simply ignored them. To be fair the older man looked like he was getting angrier and angrier. "Grunkle Stan!"

"For the fifth time! It's-it's not an actual face!"

"Errrgh!" M/n sighed moving the male with one hand towards the woods. 

"Dipper, we have to get moving,"

-

Bill looked away from Pine-tree and Gemini the former gently moving the others towards the woods his hand dropping to the knife in his pocket his eyes dark. Bill shivered remembering the moment Gemini had been ready to attack him a sadistic spark in his eyes as the male snarled at him. Sure, he had been careful to avoid showing Gemini his true form, but it still took courage to attack an invisible enemy. Looking off he could see Shooting-star with that mass of gnomes. What expression would Gemini make when he was right? Or would he not react like usual and be the same level of quiet suspicion he usually was? His behavior made everything hard to read. Even Six-er had been easier to read than Gemini! 

-

"Stan! Stan!" M/n had left for a few seconds causing Dipper's anxiety to only rise as time progressed. Spotting Wendy as M/n came out of the Shack holding a large bag he decided to focus on the redhead. "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!"

As M/n caught up he watched the girl, Wendy apparently, pass Dipper the keys only saying; "Try not to hit any pedestrians." before heading back inside the building. Stepping past Dipper he swiped the keys tossing his bag in the back and sliding into the driver's seat. 

"Hey!"

"Don't complain, Dipper. Trust me." 'You don't don't know how to escape if things get real hot and heavy.' M/n kept those thoughts hidden focusing on getting the male in the seat next to him. Which wasn't hard. Starting to drive he was quickly stopped by Soos. "Hm, Soos?"

"Dudes, it's me: Soos. This is for the zombies." Passing Dipper a large shovel M/n glanced at the bag mentally wondering if a shovel was better than a metal bat. He should've brought the crowbar. 

"Thanks."

"And this is in case you see a piñata." Now he was giving them a wooden bat. Did he even need to bring anything?

"Uh... Thanks?"

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos waved them off, and M/n felt a feral grin appear on his face. He could finally let loose again!

-

"M/n please slow down!"

"Don't worry Dipper, I know what I'm doing, people who go slow are scared they'll hit something; I'm not worried about hitting anything. I'm the model of self control." True to form M/n was driving well, having only stopped once to do something to the engine causing the cart to drive a lot faster than possible, something that Dipper hadn't doubted M/n could do if push came to shove. Still, that sadistic look in his eyes and the curve of his lips revealing those fangs made his heart race. He wasn't even wearing his leather jacket, the piece of clothing instead on the back of his seat, combine all that with his now windblown hair made him look gorgeous. "Besides I haven't been able to go and drive in a while. This is so nice~"

"Whatever you say M/n. Don't worry Mabel! We'll save you from that zombie!"

"Or gnomes."

"Fine, or gnomes."

"Help!"

"Hold on, M/n go faster!"

"Finally you're speaking my language!"

-

The cart skidded nearly hitting a couple of gnomes earning a loud burst of laughter from M/n as he lifted his head to stare at the gnomes his E/c eyes lit up. 

"What the heck is going on here?!" One of the gnomes hissed at him causing Dipper to yelp and back up a bit.

"You owe me ten dollars!" M/n howled flashing a feral grin at the gnomes causing them to back off. 

"Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" M/n kicked a gnome into a tree feeling himself grin despite the serious situation. He wanted to tackle someone and tear into them. A gnome pulled at her hair earning a yelp from the girl. "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off." 

"I was right on the mark, and now you owe me ten dollars!"

Dipper looked between his sister and M/n before quickly grabbing his journal flipping to the page M/n had thankfully bookmarked for him earlier. "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: unknown."

"Bullshit everything has a weakness if you try hard enough." They both looked up only to see the gnomes had tied Mabel to the ground earning a low tired whistle from M/n. "Gotta admit for creatures that size they are...tenacious."

"Aw, come on, guys!"

"Hey, HEY! Let go of my sister!"

"Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?"

"You guys are butt-faces!" Okay, next mission was to teach Mabel to curse. Watching a gnome cover her mouth He sighed grabbing the metal bat, popped a lollipop in his mouth, (He used to do actual cigarettes, but he hated that, so now he used candy.) and he put on his old act. "Mmmm-MMMMM!"

"Give her back right now, or else!" Despite the heavy shovel in his grasp he didn't look that intimidating which the head gnome quickly picked up on.

"You think you can stop us, boy?" His boasting was stopped by a gnome's wail as it flew back into a tree, the bat in M/n's grasp caught the light as the male turned, and once again Dipper was painfully reminded of the reason M/n scared him. Hie eyes darkened, the leather jacket he barely noticed the male had tossed over his shoulder, the large scars, and that fanged grin. He swore he could feel something leaning on him followed by a soft sigh and snicker, but then it was gone. Still M/n didn't wait already only a few steps away every step he took felt different, and he realized that the male was putting on a act of sorts. Or at least he hoped it was a act. 

"What makes you so special? I imagine you'll go down easily, just like everything else that said the same exact thing to me." M/n raised the bat pointing it to the gnomes on Mabel. "Let her go, and I might let you leave in one piece. Otherwise....Well, I won't be so pleasant." 

"You want her back? Then why don't we make a deal? Instead of a queen, we could have a king, but that all depends on you?" 

"Really?" M/n paused and for a moment both twins went still; was he really thinking about it? "No, I refuse."

"What? Don't you want your friend back? Are we not good enough? Or are you biased against gnomes?" M/n sighed his eyes narrowing at the gnomes as they watched him carefully. "What is it?"

"You're putting words in my mouth hoping to guilt trip me. That's one strike towards me. Listen I don't like repeating myself to people, I don't care that you're not human, and I don't really care about dating more than one person as long as it's not cheating, none of that matters to me. The thing that bothers me is; you're pathetic. There's nothing about you that impresses or interests me. All I see when I look at you is a weak...whelp that hopes people will obey him with childish whining." In a single motion the bat was in front of the gnome's face as M/n tilted his head his dark eyes practically glowing as the gnome whimpered in fear. "Jeff, was it? Are you scared? Do you think I'll hurt you, or will I do something worse?"

"I-i-i....I'm really-"

"That's the problem. You're a coward, when it comes down to it I like a man who actually has the balls to stand up to me. If I wanted some weakling for a boyfriend I'd get one already. I've only known Dipper for less than a day, and he's already impressed me more than you have. Please your nothing special. Now, let her go, and I'll let you guys live~" 

"You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the—" M/n swung the bat and he went flying back earning a burst of laughter from the male who flashed the others a sharp grin. 

"Dipper, get Mabel out of there, I want to go back to the Shack." For a second Dipper thought he saw a triangle staring down at him from above M/n's head which sent a shudder down the male's back. It was glaring at him. Quickly using the shovel he cut the ropes while M/n snarled at the gnomes causing them to scramble back. "Get in the cart! We're leaving."

"Okay." The two got in the cart quickly as M/n clicked the seat-belt resting it by his side as the twins quickly got comfy. "Hold on tight, I'm gonna launch us across this entire forest!"

"YES!" Mabel practically howled as M/n took off laughing while Dipper practically screamed. 

"He's getting away with our queen and king! No, no, no!"

"Mabel, please put on the seat-belt." 

"You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy! Gnomes of the forest: ASSEMBLE!" The gnomes were stacking causing M/n to laugh as he made a sharp turn causing the others to yelp.

"Hurry, before they come after us!"

" I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" M/n found himself nearly shaking with laughter. His parents had wanted him to be quiet and behave, and now he was laughing while being chased by a giant gnome monster that was now freaking out the others. 

"Oh...dang."

"Fuck yes! Finally I actually have a challenge!"

"M/n please focus on the road!"

"It's fine, let me have a Mad Max moment, and I'll try not to get you killed. Just have fun~!"

"All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced." They were making the giant larger growling as they chased after them. Mabel opened her mouth only for M/n to already swing the car in a wide turn as the beast threw it's arm down causing the gnomes to scatter. "Come back with our king and queen!"

"It's getting closer!"

"It's fine, we're fine." The gnome giant threw loose gnomes at the cart causing M/n to nearly start laughing again as they attempted to chew the cart to shreds. Why did he feel so unhinged? First he attacked Bill, now this, he was off his fucking rocker. Fine, he could handle this creepy feeling. "This is fine!"

As Mabel and Dipper focus on most of the gnomes he grabbed one that tried to bite him slamming it against the steering wheel before lazily tossing it out of the cart ignoring it calling out; "Shmebulock" as he dropped it. He heard Dipper yelp as he made another turn his heel pressing against the gas pedal. 

"I'll save you, Dipper!"

"Thanks, Mabel..."

"Don't mention it."

"You kids play nice back there!"

"You're only a year older than us, M/n!"

"I know what I said boy!" He once again heard the gnome giant roar and then something heavy rip before it grunted with effort and he heard something being tossed.

"Look out!"

"I swear if that thing threw a fucking tree at us I'll rip out that gnome's-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

M/n tried to make another wide turn only for the cart to skid and he had to let it overturn forcing himself to jump out grabbing Dipper and Mabel who had hesitated. As they rolled M/n forced himself to move in front of them so he could stare down the giant approaching. This might end badly. The beast stepped towards them as he found his hand reaching for his taser since his bat was underneath the cart. It wasn't broken. That fucking thing could survive anything he swore. Still, might as well do what he did best. 

"Stay back!" The shovel went past his head only for the gnome to punch it out of the air with ease. Fine, he would get close and attack when he had the chance. 

"Okay, the two of you be quiet and let me handle-"

" Aaahhh!"

"Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?!"

-

Meanwhile with Stan who was completely ignoring his two new charges, and instead holding up a large swirly pattern on a stick. "Behold! The world's most distracting object."

"Oooh..."

"Just try to look away, you can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about."

-

"It's the end of the line, kids! Either Mabel, or M/n, one of you needs to marry us before we do something crazy!" Coward. He was a toddler who was mad he didn't get a new toy. 

"There's gotta be a way out of this!"

"I gotta do it." Mabel spoke up causing M/n to shoot up and shake his head at the girl. 

"No way, if anything, I'll handle this."

"What?!?" They both yelped as he stood up shaking himself out. Pausing he looked to Mabel his mind quickly made a connection. 

"Actually Mabel, why don't we both do our plans? See who wins?"

"Sure thing."

"What?! Mabel, M/n, don't do this! Are you crazy?"

"Trust us."

"What?"

"Dipper, we've got this." Stepping past Mabel he found himself staring up at the giant beast, some part of him had trouble thinking of it as a hive of gnomes, letting himself focus on the head where the leader was. Didn't Mabel call him Jeff at some point, or maybe he called himself that, or perhaps that was just a name that appeared in his head? "Hey Jeff, come on down, and let's talk about this. As you can see I lost my bat so you're safe for now."

Faintly he could see Mabel talking to Dipper causing him to back off. 

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you."

"Aw, really Mabel? What if I wanted to marry him?"

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason!" Jeff climbed down as he stepped back letting Mabel step forward since she seemed to have more of a plan than him. "Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike."

Mabel politely smiled and he could spot a flash of annoyance in her eyes, so she did have a fire in her when she got pissed off. He pulled out a diamond ring causing him to blink a bit surprised. Weren't dwarfs the ones who mined? 

"Eh? Eh?" She held out her hand causing him to put the ring on her finger before glancing at him and then Jeff shook his head focusing on his new wife. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

Mabel spares him a quick glance and he get's the memo easily stepping up and speaking. "Actually...You may now kiss the bride!" It takes everything in his power to not gag or attack.

"Well, don't mind if I do." He leaned up to kiss her, and Mabel pulled out the leaf blower causing him to back up. "Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!"

Watching Jeff get stuck in a leaf blower was amazing and without thinking M/n spun feeling a flush of satisfaction at a gnome yowling in pain at the taser. Oh well, they kind of deserved it. 

"That's for lying to me! AND THAT'S for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My face!"

"And THIS is for messing with my brother and his boyfriend!"

"To be fair since we just had a wedding if I catch the bouquet me and him can just get married."

"Will the two of you stop that?!?"

"No!" 

Mabel then smiled turning to Dipper with the shaking leaf blower in her grasp. "Wanna do the honors, bro?"

"On three!"

"One, two, three!" The two smirked speaking in sync which almost made him jealous. He wished he knew his siblings that well, but once again they were gone. They launched the gnome leader into the giant causing them to explode and go flying with Jeff faintly calling out a; "I'll get you back for this!" as he went flying. Blasting off again. Fun. 

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!"

"My arms are tired."

Dipper found himself watching M/n lash out with his bat, having abandoned his taser after a few swings to retrieve his favorite weapon, and Mabel using the leaf blower in sync to send gnomes flying. The two of you were terrifying, and this was a horrible match up. He could only imagine the destruction the two of you would cause without someone holding them back. As they scrambled away helping a set of gnomes that had gotten trapped in a six back holder he released a breath of air he didn't know was holding. In a moment he jumped when M/n made his way back towards him that spooky grin never leaving his face. 

"Hey, Dipper? I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." Mabel paused before looking to M/n and grinning. "And you did great too M/n. Convincing Jeff to get closer was great."

"Well of course as your future half brother I have to be willing to help my new family~"

"Stop M/n!" With a tired huff he looked to Mabel ignoring M/n's snickering as he pulled the rest of their stuff out of the turned over cart. "Oh, and don't be upset Mabel. You and M/n really saved our butts back there."

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes."

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire!"

"Oh, you're just saying that!"

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat, pat."

"Hey! Are you guys hugging after a near death experience, and not inviting me the guy that drove you tiny bastards?" His voice doesn't have any malice to it. If anything despite his aggressive nature and the way he posed and acted mere minutes ago he was whining about it. Mabel pulled back a bit obviously to invite him in the hug, but she didn't get the chance to speak, cause M/n had already taken initiative. And he had easily lifted the both of them up a low chuckle leaving his mouth causing Dipper to just lose track of everything. If he managed to survive this summer than Mabel was never going to let him live this down between all the awkward moments he was currently having with Wendy and M/n.

-

Following the twins back M/n felt numb his joy having fading only to be replaced with a soft warmth causing him to relax. It was nice in a way. To just feel nice with people and not worry about his family. He could stay in this town for...the rest of his life really. Anything he needed he could order online if the stores in the area didn't have it, so it wasn't like he had to leave this small town. Well, he didn't have to leave, as long as he didn't ruin his reputation. 

"Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus or something?" Stan looked at the three of you as M/n felt a weird sense of...something. He felt like he had earlier when Bill had told him he couldn't trust Dipper. Despite him trusting the male somewhat he still had felt his paranoia rise up, and now he felt it again. The twins moved to walk away, and he would soon head back to his house to clean up and go to bed. "Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

"Really?"

Maybe he had misjudged Stan? But, then again, Dipper and Mabel seemed surprised about it to, so he might be wrong. If Dipper's crossed arms meant anything. "What's the catch?" There was paranoid Dipper who seemed to talk right after Mabel when near an adult. 

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something. You too punk."

He wasn't one to pass up free stuff, so he quickly joined the others in examining free stuff. While Dipper moved to clothes he focused on trinkets since none of the clothes present matched his style. He only focused on the smaller teen when he grabbed a blue pine tree hat from one of the shelves. 'Pine-tree', huh? Could Bill see the future or something? Bill...he only seemed to...Was he the only thing Bill didn't know about? 

"Hmm. That oughta do the trick!"

"It looks really nice on you."

"Huh...? O-oh thank's M/n." Instead of saying something else to Dipper both him and Mabel had noticed something that caught their eyes instantly. 

"And I will have a... " Mabel and M/n both grabbed one holding them up once again in perfect sync. "GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!"

"I can understand M/n, but wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Stan whispered to Dipper who simply shrugged at him. 

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel happily sang before launching herself up towards the roof. M/n quickly dug through his wallet before setting a couple of ten's on the counter and lifted a large crossbow up causing Stan to nod at him. M/n seemingly satisfied tossed a few ones in the tip jar. 

"Fair enough."

M/n watched the older man walk off before sighing and approaching Dipper only to drop something tucked away in his jacket into the male's hands. It was flowers. When did he get flowers? He watched M/n sigh and look away at the shock on his face. "Think of it as a bouquet. I was going to press them, but I don't have the supplies yet. Orchids always look pretty, I'll have to grow some eventually."

Dipper flushed forcing himself to ignore the teasing implications of his statement. Taking the white flowers he mentally added pressing some of them to his to-do list. After all, this should make a nice thank you gift when he saw M/n again. Unlike the taller male he had more than enough heavy books, and boxes from the Mystery Shack's supplies, to successfully press some of the orchids. 

"Anyway, I'll be heading out now since it's starting to get dark. Good night and goodbye Dipper." 

"Oh, thank you, and good night M/n." He watched the taller male walk out waving over his shoulder only to be tackled by Mabel who seemed to yell at him a few seconds before M/n nodded and she let him go. With that the punk was gone, and Dipper's face finally cooled down. 

This summer was going to be interesting if Mabel didn't embarrass him to death first.

-

"This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle a hundred or so gnomes side by side with two people, well, you realize that they've probably always got your back...

Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town, but after this, who knows what other secrets are just waiting to be unlocked. I remember what M/n said and it looks like he was right about this town."

Bill watched the male walk into the house tossing his bag into the corner and tossing off his bag and jacket before stalking off towards his kitchen. Watching the human stall at the coffee pot M/n shook his head already moving towards the fridge simply grabbing something to shove in the microwave. He heard the male growl something under his breath about gnomes as he grabbed a pack of bandages and started to tend to some small cuts on his arms. Hm, so those gnomes had managed to wound him. Or perhaps it happened when the cart was knocked over? He'd have to more careful with Gemini, it seemed like he had forgotten humans could be so fragile. He'd have to make sure Gemini didn't get too attached to the Pines either, but he couldn't chase the male away cause that allowed him access to one of the journals. 

This would be a game of chance that he would love to play. 


	2. I've always wanted to die in some abandoned area where no one will ever know my name, and only the crows will find my body for a feast, but it turns out I'll just be staring down at another me cause that apathetic bastard's always been my worst enemy~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the character heights because I realized that's probably important:
> 
> Dipper & Mabel: 5 Ft 8 in Stanley & Stanford: 6 Ft Bill: 5 Ft 11 in Gideon: 5 Ft 5 in Wendy: 5 ft 10 in Soos: 6 ft 1 in
> 
> Pacifica: 5 ft 7 in M/n w/o boots: 6 ft 3 in, With boots: 6 Ft 6 in
> 
> Also same warnings apply for this chapter as the rest of the story, but this chapter has more extreme mentions of abuse, homophobic people, and mental breakdowns, vomiting, and self hate. Aka the trifecta.

M/n somehow felt the urge to groan rise up again as Bill snuggled against his chest the added weight not helping the soreness in his legs. Instead he kept his eyes on the TV he had managed to set up trying to pay attention to whatever useless program was currently playing. After he had finally managed to get his entire home setup, something that had taken a couple of days, it seemed like Bill would use any opportunity to inconvenience him and cling. Was he really dealing with some supernatural force or a really clingy child? 

"Bill I seriously think there's enough room on this couch for the both of us without you on my lap."

'Oh come now, where's the fun in that Gemini? If I hadn't already made it clear then I'll say it again; if you want me to actually do anything then just make a deal with me. Didn't you want to see what I look like? I can make that happen in a instance if you just agree to a deal with me and shake my hand.' 

"Nope, I'm not making some weird deal with you. There's nothing that interests me when it comes to you, Cipher." In one quick motion he shoved Bill off of his lap and onto the couch cushions and he heard the male's laugh ring through his head before the weight settled against his side this time. He swore that one of these days he was going to actually find a way to hurt Bill. 

'You don't have to me so rude. What if I only wanted a kiss?'

"A kiss?" M/n paused as Bill once again found a chance to slip his hands under M/n's jacket, and he felt Bill trace one of the scars on his side. Wasn't that from the time he went to a bar? He liked that fight. Anyway why did this always have to happen to him? "Really? You'd give me the ability to see you all for a simple kiss? Is it a permanent thing or do I have to kiss you each time?"

'Since I like you, I'll make it a one time deal, besides once you see me you won't be able to keep your hands off me.' For some reason Bill seemed a little too confident in that statement even taking his prideful personality into account. Did he think he knew what type of guy M/n normally went for, or was he simply plotting something? 

"You seem to have mistaken me for some kind of wide-eyed virgin, Bill. I've had plenty of partners, what makes you so special?" 

'Oh, really? How many of your partners weren't mortal? How many could do any of the things I can do?' 

"Eh, I don't know, at least two." 

'You're lying to me Gemini.'

"You say that like you can actually read my mind or tell when I'm lying Bill." Grabbing one of Bill's hands before the male could start groping him again he pulled him forward managing to quickly figure out where the male's lips were before pulling the male into a kiss. It was easy to make the kiss work. Bill actually seemed eager letting out a soft gasp before he opened his mouth. At least he was good at kissing otherwise he would only find this situation more annoying. Pulling back he shoved the male back onto the other couch cushion. "Kay, I met your agreements and did everything you wanted so you gotta show me what you look like."

'...' There was a brief moment of silence where the two of them sat waiting without Bill even shifting it was only right when M/n wondered if he should actually say something that Bill shifted. If he had to take a guess he figured Bill was next to him now resting on his knees. 'Well you did do what I asked, but we never shook on it Gemini.'

"Why the fuck do we have to shake on it?!? What am I going to do; take back a kiss?!?"

'Do you want to see me or not?'

"....Fine, just give me your hand, and then we'll make the fucking deal. I'll kiss you again so we can be done with this."

While he ponders why shaking hands is such an important part of deal making Bill starts laughing again, and then the air in front of him catches on fire. The flames are light blue darkening at the pointed edges that lick at the air, after a second he realizes that the flames are coiling around one of Bill's hands. So that's why handshaking is so important for deals. Before Bill can say anything to taunt him he reaches out and shakes his hand that way he won't back out of the deal. It isn't that bad. The flames aren't hot, and they aren't cold either if anything he would describe them as electrifying. It almost feels like he's standing right on the edge of a cliff ready to make the jump, it's not a scary feeling, but he finds the anticipation the flames bring makes him want to do something athletic. Something should be happening, shouldn't it? Instead of saying something dramatic Bill laughs this time softly as the flames die down till their completely gone. He doesn't take a second to think about his weird decisions in life instead opting to grab Bill and go in for another kiss. 

"There is that all?"

'Sure, close your eyes.' 

He supposed it wasn't that weird of a request, but he just knew that Bill would find some way to fuck with him. Making sure to visibly roll his eyes he pointed at his taser and closed his eyes only to hear said taser go flying across the room as Bill settled on his lap. This time Bill felt warmer, more real, then he felt a hot burning sensation on the left side of his neck as if a heated wire was being dragged along his skin. Forcing down any complaints he sighed moving slightly so Bill was better balanced, yet it didn't seem like Bill was actually touching his neck. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" 

"No, not yet. Just give me a minute Gemini." 

Bill's voice is real this time. He's actually hearing it instead of that weird cluttered and glitchy way it would normally fill his head. He's not crazy. Bill's actually there. His voice is still clearly male, still high-pitched, and it's still almost on the verge of a psychotic break with each word he says, but it's actually him. Just now his voice filled the room instead of his skull and he decides, a bit too fast, that he likes it better like this. The burning sensation gets stronger as blood starts dripping down his neck and faintly a memory of him as a kid getting caught in a fox trap goes through his mind. His neck had nearly been torn open. This didn't hurt as badly. Maybe it was because he had been a panicking child back then? Who the hell knows? Stiffening up he felt Bill lean in tilting his head to the side before licking right up his neck causing him to hiss at the stinging sensation as the male continued working at whatever the fuck he was doing. Was he really licking his blood? Gross. 

"There we go now it looks good. It will match my flames perfectly and I made sure it won't intersect with your scars."

"Did you just give me a fucking tattoo?" 

"Is that a problem? It's not like you have any parents to get upset with you." Maybe if he actually cared about his parents that comment would upset him, but the only part that actually bothered him was how fucking smug Bill sounded. What he would give to have one good chance to just strangle this bastard once and for all. 

"No, it's fine I would just like to be informed of any tattoos added to my body. It better look nice you bastard. Can I open my fucking eyes yet?"

"Yes, you can open your eyes Gemini." Opening his eyes and adjusting to the face right in font of him M/n found himself staring at someone who had taken having an Egyptian theme to his outfit way too fucking seriously. Though the part of his brain that was fueled only by his gay thoughts would have to admit he wasn't bad looking. So, this was the creature that had glued itself to his side? Whelp, it could be worse all things considered. "So, I'm the man of your dreams, right?"

"Eh, no? You're a six out of ten at best." Yawning he watched the other's eye narrow the other, if he even had one, was hidden behind that triangular eye patch he wore. It was only a second before Bill started smirking again. "What? I already told you that I wasn't some kind of virgin, and that you shouldn't have expected any fawning. Would you even want that? I figured once you got over how broken my mind was you hung around cause you liked my personality."

"I suppose you have a point about liking your personality. Still, I wonder, did you think it was possible for someone to actually enjoy your presence?" 

"Oh, ha ha, you get a face to the name and become even more of an annoyance. Yay for me, am I right? Now either let me get up or give me a mirror magic man so I can see whatever it is that you carved into me." A mirror appeared in front of him finally giving him the excuse to shove Bill off him earning another laugh. He knows Bill's not human, but he doesn't know what part that triangle plays in all of this. Then he sees the carving on his neck which isn't bleeding anymore and seems to be blue. Just like those flames. He thinks he understands in that single moment just what that triangle means. 

It's that same triangle with that one eye. It's floating in the center of a wheel with symbols on it. The pine-tree he seems to know. Then there's a Gemini hidden behind the triangle most of it blocked from view. The main details start to form a picture. He gets it. In a weird way he gets it so easily. He knows this.

"I'm Gemini, and you're that triangle... Then..."

"We could make another deal if you want the answer."

"No, that would be too easy. That's basically cheating. I don't cheat at puzzles. Just give me a second to think." He knows this. He has to know this if only for the simple fact that he refuses so adamantly about stopping and asking for help. He's relied on himself all his life and he doesn't need to start begging now for Bill's help on this riddle. Okay, he was obviously the Gemini symbol, Bill was the triangle, and that made Dipper the pine-tree. 

"Each symbol on this ring represents a person. Dipper's the pine-tree, I'm guessing Mabel's the shooting star, Stan's the fez, and that one guy, Soos, is the question mark. I bet that the others are all people in this town. You're the triangle front and center, and I'm Gemini behind you. Why the fuck am I behind you?"

"Well it's obvious Gemini; it means that you're next to me the most important part of the wheel. You're different from these limited mortals."

"I am way too tired to deal with your narcissism. What time is it?"

"Does it matter? You humans seem to pass out whenever you want despite the sun's position in the sky." Ignoring Bill's sarcasm he simply fell against the male burying his face in Bill's neck. Dragging Bill down with him he decided to ignore the fact that his bed was upstairs waiting for him and simply chose to get comfy on the other. "Gemini, should I ask what you're attempting to do?" 

"Sleeping."

"Do you really trust me enough to do this?" 

"If I went upstairs to sleep you'd just follow me like you've done since day one. Now be quiet I'm tired." Bill seems to accept that only raising a gloved hand and adjusting them so they're more comfortable.

-

Bill sighed leaning back closing his eyes to look through the mindscape only pausing when Gemini shifted a soft sigh escaping the male resting on him. For a moment he gets a brief flash of the male's dream and he sees a cliff side before it turns to static. He still hasn't figured out why Gemini's brain is like that. During his conscious hours he can't hear anything from the male as if there's a hidden wall while during his unconscious hours he occasionally would catch small bits of a dream only for them to corrupt seconds later after he heard or saw them. After his first attempt at getting in the male's dreams he realized that plan wouldn't get very far off the ground. 

Gemini was fully human. Other than his mind there wasn't anything special about him. He was funny, sure, but he still easily bled. If it wasn't for the change in the wheel then he would have briefly investigated the human for his mind, maybe decided that hey; once I've started the apocalypse on this planet I'll keep this one around cause he'll fit in, but that would be it. 

That wasn't what was happening currently. This time he had a human laying on top of him sound asleep trusting that he wouldn't get killed in the process. Not even Ford in his most trusting moments would have allowed this kind of behavior or close contact, and here comes Gemini pushing him aside, cuddling him, and attempting to attack and maim him any chance he got. Still, Bill had to be impressed at the human's bravery, or idiocy in his attempts to 'win' against him. 

Gemini shifted again softly hissing as if in pain and Bill caught a brief flash of red before the image turned to static again. Without thinking the dream demon started to run his fingers through the male's hair his mind drifting to Ford's journal or at least the one that was freshly revealed from that metal tree. How could he convince Gemini to steal the journal and then find the other two? Gemini did seem interested in the book and the mysteries that lived in this town, and he had obviously taken notice of the number on said journal, so maybe the male would be interested at the possibility of more reading material. Given what he knew about the male Gemini wouldn't be bothered by Ford's ranting on how he 'betrayed' the mortal. Yes, that would work. 

That would work nicely. 

-

"Are you really going to visit the Pines today?" Like he promised Bill was still visible sitting on one of the counters drinking from the mug he stole. At least he wasn't going to steal any more mugs. 

"Yeah, I need something to do and their a lot more social than me. Plus it gives me a chance to see more of that journal and the creatures in the woods." At that M/n realized that perhaps he had fucked up a bit because Bill immediately perked up an ear to ear grin appearing on his face. Oh, fuck. He was going to regret speaking at this rate. Maybe he should be mute from now on. No, that would make the bastards back at H/t so proud of themselves. He was not doing that. "Okay, what canary did you swallow?"

"Oh, don't think so lowly of me Gemini, I'm only here to help you."

'Bullshit if Bill cares about me at all it's the same way a dragon loves his treasure.' Waving a hand at Bill the universal hand gesture for him to keep talking he took another swig of his coffee mentally writing down 'Buy breakfast foods' on a slowly increasing grocery list. God, he really needed to start buying more food. He couldn't live off junk forever, especially not if he wanted to stay fit. His mind was wandering again. 

"Listen Gemini, I'm sure you've realized that a journal with a number 3 on it means that there are others, and it's not just there for decoration. I know where the other journals are. I could tell you where they are."

"What's the price?"

"Price? Do you really think of me as some sort of heartless banker Gemini?" 

"You don't need to know my opinion of you, Bill." Bill laughed his legs swaying as he raised a hand and snapped his fingers causing both his cup and the coffee pot to refill. Okay, he now decided that Bill needed to stay because free food was something that he was not passing up on. "But I do remember yesterday you mentioning that a deal needed to be made if I wanted you to do anything. Am I wrong?"

"A deal won't be needed for this, all I want is for you to bring the journal to me, and I'll lead you to the others." 

"The books mentioned you, or at least one of them does. They must considering you seem to be a really powerful creature, so do you and the writer have a bad past or something?"

"You could say that." Tilting his head the male stared into his cup his pupil seeming to become more slit-like as he stared into the dark liquid. Looking up their gaze met and Bill cocked his head, "You seem to know just what to say. You always figure out my riddles in mere minutes, even the author of the journal couldn't keep up that fast. One of these days we really need to play a round of chess, and you need to explain to me how you got so good at this."

"Sure thing. But the whole riddle thing is just I enjoy solving puzzles and my brain seems to be pretty good at darting between ideas which helps me solve said puzzles. After all no one expects the punk kid to be smart."

"Hm, true. When I first saw you I wasn't sure what to expect, I was genuinely surprised by your intelligence. You wear the disguise of an edgy teen well Gemini." Despite the teasing tone in Bill's voice he sounds actually impressed with him. Interesting. Swallowing more coffee he forced himself to nod his head at Bill. 

"Thanks you really know how to cheer people up. Now I'll be heading out, try not to ruin the house while I'm gone."

"Of course, go have fun with those Pines, and try to bring me back the journal." 

"I'll think about it."

-

Dipper paused at the sound of someone knocking on the door of the Mystery Shack causing him to quickly rush to the door and open it only to pause at the sight of the punk male leaning against the frame. 

"Hey there, Dipper. Mind if I come in and hang out for a bit?" The male looked tired keeping most of his weight against a surface rather than supporting himself. He barely looked as if he was holding himself together. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you okay? You look really tired." 

"I've been busy setting up my new house and I just got it finished yesterday, so I've felt better. Just shaky, you know how it is." Moving into the Shack M/n smiles at one of the fake displays, and Dipper can't help but smile as well. Part of him, well most of him, wanted to write about the male. There was something interesting about the way the apathetic male would let down his guard, the way his eyes would gain a slight shine making them less dull, how his rather flat expression would slowly alter starting with the slight twitch at the corners of his mouth or one of his eyebrows shooting up. 

Today the male's wearing a set of snake bites, with his hair pulled up and tied in a ponytail, when he yawns the tongue piercing glints in the light, and it takes him a second before he noticed the tattoo on M/n's neck when he hangs his jacket on the rack. Sure, while his eyes originally followed the scars he was quick to notice the neon blue symbol on the left side of his neck. 

"You have a tattoo?"

"Oh, this? Yeah, it's a newer one. Friend told me the design would look nice turns out they were right. I finally stopped covering this one up, do you like it?" While part of M/n may not enjoy the act of lying to his new friend he realized that this was probably the best thing to do. How would he even go about explaining Bill to someone? No, this was for the best. 

"You have more tattoos? Where? I-i mean if you don't mind me asking! That is...this is awkward now..."

"Well, I have a tramp stamp." That was not what Dipper was expecting to hear from his crush. Not at all.

"Wha?"

"You know, a tattoo right at the base of my spine. It has a card theme the one in the center of the pattern is the ace of spades with hearts at the very end. You okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'll be fine. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I kind of skipped it." At the least the conversation was changing to a subject that was less...Yeah, this was not what he was prepared for. 

"Okay, well then you can join us for breakfast."

-

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Mabel cheered holding something that was apparently named Sir Syrup for some kind of race while M/n watched the two of them and ate his own food. He didn't need to get involved with the whole sibling dynamic. Not while he was eating at least. 

"I'm always ready!" Now Dipper was holding a bottle that was called Mountie Man. 

"Then you know what this means!" 

"Syrup race!" They both cheered before turning the bottles upside down causing the syrup to start slowly going down the inside of the bottle. Oh, was this the whole point of the game? He had no idea what the fuck was going on in all honesty. He wasn't use to this kind of friend group. Guess he would have to learn. "Ahhh!"

"Go, Sir Syrup!"

"Go, Mountie Man!"

"Go! Go!"

"Almost... almost..." Mabel tapped the bottom of her bottle causing the syrup to finally hit her tongue as M/n simply enjoyed the pancakes he had and decided to allow them to continue. "Yes, I won!"

As Mabel coughed, the price of winning he supposed, Dipper moved to the newspaper his eyes widening at one of the newspaper's stories. "Ho ho, no way! Hey Mabel, M/n, check this out!"

Both of them leaned forward him having an easier time then Mabel considering his height but Mabel was the only one who became excited by the page while M/n allowed his eyes to wander.

"Human-sized hamster balls?" She gasped lightly nudging his side causing M/n to cock his head to the side. "I'm human-sized!"

"No, no, Mabel. This." Raising a hand he pointed to a monster photo contest something that made M/n raise an eyebrow. "Come on guys, we see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes did we?"

"Nope, just memories. And this beard hair." Holding up a strand of beard hair M/n simply sighed at her behavior. 

"I only have the bat and taser, but I cleaned them up, so I don't have anything either."

"Why would you save that?" At that question Mabel simply shrugged making a soft sound that clearly meant she had no idea why she was carrying a strand of hair around.

"Good morning, knuckleheads, oh and the punk is here too. Do you three know what day it is?" Stan seemed happy and apparently he was getting dragged into whatever bullshit was currently on the menu. 

"Happy birthday?" M/n asked cocking his head to the side.

"Um... Happy anniversary?" Was Dipper's attempt at this game.

"Mazel tov!" Mabel cheered only earning a roll of the male's eyes, but if he had to guess Mabel was Stan's favorite. 

Lightly hitting Dipper on the head with his own newspaper Stan walked towards the fridge pulling out a carton of milk. "It's Family Fun Day, genius! We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know," Pausing the male sniffed the milk to check and make sure it was fresh before rolling his eyes and tossing it. "bonding-type deals."

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?" At that question Dipper and Mabel seemed to have a flashback leaving the poor punk more confused.

-

"You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!" Stan snapped as the two teens looked at the counterfeit money they were making only stopping when their Grunkle heard police sirens. "Uh-oh."

-

"The county jail was so cold."

"Yeah, they never have a proper heating system." M/n agreed despite how strange it was to know that his new friends had also been in jail at some point.

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker, but I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?"

"Eh, I'll do it. I have nothing better to do."

"YAY!"

"Wait, what?" Dipper's question was ignored as the three of them were ushered towards Stan's car.

-

Leaning against the car door blindfolded M/n found himself grabbing onto any part of the car that might survive the journey. Every bump and sway of the car made his shiver because he wanted to get out. He needed to get out. He was trapped. Everything was too loud and with his vision temporarily gone thanks to the blindfold he now had to rely on the idea that Stan would make sure he didn't get hurt. He didn't like his odds that much. Weirdly enough some part of him started thinking of family and hiding away in the dark church whispering prayers in the vain hope that something greater than you would actually help and take away every problem you had ever had. 

'Okay then. Hey God, it's me that one bitch. You know, that one caused all those problems a few years ago? If I do, somehow, manage to survive this then thanks I guess, but I hope you know; I have no plans if changing any of my ways. Lucifer if I do die then may I just say you look absolutely gorgeous.'

While M/n spent most of the ride plotting out a way to seduce the devil so he wouldn't be tortured in hell the triangular dream demon was floating inside the vehicle in his true form. While part of him had intended to be in his human form to taunt Gemini, like he had done anytime he had the chance to during any other day, but that was quickly scrapped when he noticed how Gemini had curled in on himself. Now his plan was simply to make sure his pawn didn't die. Pawn. For some reason that didn't sound right. Noticing Gemini reaching around for something to hold on to he simply shifted a bit closer making himself a physical presence and nudging against the male's hand only to be grabbed and pulled against M/n's chest the male's breathing slowing slightly.

-

M/n without even thinking grabbed the thing that nudged his hand surprisingly it felt triangular and...Strange. It didn't seem organic, but he couldn't quite tell what material made it. It's temperature seemed to slowly switch back and forth from warm to cold as he grabbed the door handle. Mentally trying to register what he was holding he stilled realizing it was Bill. Of course every now and then he had seen the triangle in place of Bill's human form before he became visible. This must be his true form. 

He heard Stan shift and the radio adjust only for the tires to screech loudly in protest at something causing him to pull Bill inside his jacket. Even though he knew the male was more than likely invincible he couldn't help but be prepared to leap and run. They were going to crash. They were going to crash and get hurt. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad. 

"Whoa whoa!" Dipper yelped before sighing leaning against M/n who felt tense and strained the moment he touched the male. " Blindfolds never lead to anything good."

"That's not entirely true, but I can definitely agree with you this time." 

"Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers!" Mabel leaned forward reaching at Dipper's face nearly poking his eyes through the blindfold earning laughter from the male while M/n simply shivered as they hit another bump. The car jumped earning another loud yelp from the entire group as M/n dug his fingers into the door console growling as Dipper decided to move away from the male just in case he got hostile once the twins regained the ability to easily move. 

"Whoa! Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold?"

"Ha ha, nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" Apparently they drove through something and launched off a hill causing the twins to scream and for M/n to make a sound that seemed more akin to a howl. You know, there was definitely a reason Bill and Dipper seemed to think he wasn't quite human. 

-

Now they were outside of the car still blindfolded, and M/n was sure he could smell fresh raw fish and heard the squeaking of some waterfowl. Part of him was just waiting for the opportunity to see how badly damaged the car was. Now the he was on solid ground and not dizzy the idea of the destruction they caused seemed funnier. Less panic inducing and more on the line of his favorite way to drive. 

"Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" At Stan's prompting the three of them removed their blindfolds only to look at a busy lake filled with people fishing or just relaxing on the water. "Ta-da! It's fishin' season!"

"Fishing?"

"I mean what else would we do at this lake?" M/n asked Mabel causing her to nudge him in the ribs playfully earning a sigh from the punk as he felt his 'friend' perch on his shoulder pressed against his new tattoo. So, Bill wasn't turning human. He wondered what was stopping him or if it was simply a matter of preference. 

" What're you playin' at, old man?"

"Oh, come on, the three of you are gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" M/n followed the motion Stan made spotting a woman pan fishing, that one guy who worked in the newspaper taking photos of people's catches only for it backfire most of the time, and a group of redheaded male lumberjacks fishing with their bare hands to the point where the father just started punching his catch. Um, why was that simultaneously stupid, but also weirdly hot? Like a large redhead with thighs that could literally kill him? Sign him the fuck up. Maybe fishing wouldn't be that bad. "See?!? That's some quality family bonding!"

"Grunkle Stan, why do you wanna bond with us all of a sudden?"

"Dipper, it's obvious he doesn't have friends." M/n huffed only to get whacked with the newspaper. Eh, he supposed he deserved that. At least Dipper laughed otherwise he would feel bad about that statement. 

"Come on, lighten up, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me: they don't 'like' or 'trust' me." Wonder why, really he couldn't help but wonder why. 

"I think he actually wants to fish with us." Mabel whispered to the two of you as Stan started examining his bag for something. 

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." He slapped a hat on both Dipper and Mabel as M/n simply tilted his head. Was this what normal families did? He felt Bill shake from laughter as part of him really tried to remember if his family did anything similar, but he wasn't able to find an answer. "Pow! Pines family fishing hats! That-that's hand stitching, you know. Sorry punk, but I wasn't expecting you to come on this-"

"It's fine Sir. I understand completely." As he watched the 'L' on Mabel's hat peel off part of him wished he also got a hat. Why? Why would he want something that...No, he wasn't going to think about that. Today was fishing. No more teen angst brain. 

"It's just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?"

"From my experience most fishing trips are twelve hours, so it's not that bad Dipper."

"I brought the joke book!" At that Stan held up a book called; '1001 Yuk Em' Ups' which seemed to set the twins into a panic while Bill sighed as if annoyed by the book's mere existence. 

"No! NO!"

"There has to be a way out of this." Was Mabel really going to run at the mere idea of this book being read? Maybe he should do something? 

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" An old man suddenly shot towards them from the docks crashing at random knocking over more and more items before coming to a stop. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!"

'Oh, it's him. I honestly forgot he existed. Either that or I had figured he had died in some ditch.' M/n shivered when Bill's voice once again filled his head causing him to raise an eyebrow. Maybe this guy had something to do with the journals? Now the guy had started dancing in what appeared to be fear? He had no idea. 

"Eh, eh, ha ha hoo..." Slapping himself the male continued his dance gaining speed. "Ah, hee-hee..."

"Awww... He's doing a happy jig!" 

"NOOO! It's a jig of grave danger!" The old man who honestly reminded M/n of a prospector whined honestly sounding upset at the mistake only to be stopped when a young guy came out to spray the man with a spray bottle. He would later learn from Bill that the male dancing was known as Old man McGucket while the male that came out to spray him was his son Tate McGucket which somehow made the scene both weirder and sadder at the same time. 

"Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!"

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!"

-

Now at the dock with the rest of the town it seemed M/n felt small and weak despite him being one of the taller people in the crowd. While everyone else seemed to be here for the potential joke he found himself staring at the broken boat in excitement. Whatever did that had to be scary. Had to be something rare. Something special. Something fun. He was so ready to find what creature did this. He wanted one of it's teeth he quickly decided ignoring Bill's snickering before the weight on his shoulder vanished. 

"BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" Pointing to Stan who was cleaning his ear only earned a confused 'Huh?' before the man continued his panicked speech. "It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island. YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"

"Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" A short chubby cop, who he later leaned was called Sheriff Blubs, spoke up causing everyone but him, the Pines, and a ranger to point and laugh at the older man. His son shook his head in shame causing McGucket to slump slightly before walking off. 

"Aww, donkey spittle! Aw, banjo polish!"

"Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake! " Stan mused already hopping into his rowboat to start untying it M/n only stalled when he noticed the twins had stopped as well. 

"M/n, Mabel, did you hear what that old dude said?"

"Aww, donkey spittle!"

"No, the other thing!"

"Aw, banjo polish!" M/n imitated causing Dipper to shake his head before pointing to the destroyed boat. 

"About the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize in thirds."

"That's three thirds!"

"Each of us would get 333 dollars and 33 cents with maybe a penny extra." Doing the mental math was easy and the way the twins lit up made him smile and feel a bit giddy about the whole thing despite him not needed any money.

"Exactly, M/n! Imagine what you could do with three. Hundred. Dollars!" That caused Mabel to zone out while M/n started thinking about what he would even spend the extra money on. Maybe some more statues and trinkets to decorate his home? He did love trinkets. Snapping his fingers M/n and Dipper watched the girl slowly focus on them. "Mabel! Mabel?"

"Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!"

"Grunkle Stan! Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" M/n watched them cheer lazily raising a hand as his sign of joining in because he did have the energy to start bouncing and yelling. 

"Monster hunt!" The moment McGucket came and joined the chant they stopped and M/n found himself glaring causing him to quickly backtrack. "Monster... Eh... I'll go."

Then that one guy, Soos, pulled up in a larger more impressive boat and M/n immediately knew how this was going to end. The male grinned and waved at them which M/n returned without a second thought. "You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?"

"Soos!"

"Wassup, hambone!" 

While Mabel and Soos fist bumped and made explosion noises he leaned towards Dipper and pointed towards Soos. "Does he have like super hearing or something?" 

"I'm not sure." Dipper murmured ignoring how hot his face felt as the male watched the pair before humming in though. 

"Dudes, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff."

"All right, all right, let's think this through. Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!"

"Well, since I am not a Pines I'll be going with Soos." While the twins looked between their options he simply moved towards the end result shaking Soos hand and nodding politely in greeting. 

"So, whaddaya say?"

Unsurprisingly the two of them ended up joining him and Soos with Mabel happily saying: "We made the right choice!" and Soos cheering; "Yes!" as they left across the water. 

-

"Hoist the anchor! Raise the flag! We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Dipper cheered as Soos pulled up a cinder block and Mabel hung up a beach towel while he played a random clicker game on his phone. "We're gonna win that photo contest!"

"Do we have sunscreen? Because we probably need it." As soon as he pointed that out Dipper flushed with embarrassment shaking his head before sighing.

"We're gonna... go get sunscreen!" 

"Yay." The other two members of the team cheered as M/n laughed. God, they were so eager. Well he couldn't blame them. He wanted to find this thing just for a slightly different purpose. A photo was nice, but taking a sea monster's fang just sounded so much better. He could even hang it on the mantle next to a photo. Noticing a large strange shape move past them under the water he felt a shiver of delight go down his spine. Looking to the wheel of the point he mentally made the decision to take over driving if the situation demanded it. 

Oh, this was looking promising. 

"Alright. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" Simple Dipper, the people are idiots and split up. Or they spend most of the time having personal drama and trying to have sex. 

"You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie. Dude, am I a side character?! Do y'ever think about stuff like that?"

"All the time Soos. It's normal." Soos seemed glad for his input at the very least. 

"No, no, no, guys think about it. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot?" At the request Soos struck a classic Bigfoot pose earning a snort from him and giggles from Mabel. Dipper started over-exaggerating his motions causing M/n to still watching him more carefully. "There he is! Bigfoot! Uh-oh, no camera! Oh, wait, here's one! Aw, no film!"

"You see? You see what I'm, doing here?" Dipper asked his voice finally going back to normal as he dropped his act. 

"Oh, yeah. Dude's got a point."

"That's why I bought seventeen disposable cameras!" At that he started to reveal the different cameras as he listed off the different places and the number of cameras. "Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one... under my hat! There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Long story cut extremely short Soos accidentally had his camera facing him causing him to drop the camera into the water while Mabel threw one at a seagull, Soos then threw two more in the water, and then Dipper accidentally crushed one in his hand. Apparently he was the only one who keep his cameras safe. Sneaking one more inside of his jacket he tucked the original one in one of the outside pockets.

"Twelve. We have twelve cameras."

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" 

"NO! No. Okay, okay. Mabel you'll be lookout, Soos can work the steering wheel, and I'll be captain." Did Dipper forget he was with them or something? Because if so then wasn't he special? God, maybe he should have stayed home with Bill. 

"What? Why do you get to be captain? What about Mabel, huh? Come on guys! Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What about co-captain?" 

"Mabel, there's no such thing as co-captain."

"Aw, whoops." At that Mabel tossed another camera into the water making him smirk. Maybe he was being a bit of an ass, but after Dipper forgot him in the casting call he decided this was more than a little warranted.

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captain."

"Can I be associate co-captain?" 

"As co-captain, I authorize that request." 

"Hey as person who didn't even get a job I'm just gonna say this; let's get started with the hunt already." Grabbing the barrel of fish food he tossed it over his shoulder before setting it down near the right side of the boat. "I'll be lookout, or I'll drive the damn boat. At this point I just want to get started. Is that okay with everyone?" 

"Yeah"

"Co-granted yeah."

"Permission associate co-granted."

"Good, let's get moving." 

"Wait before we get started; permission to taste some?" At Soos's strange request he simply shrugged his shoulders. 

"Granted."

"Permission co-granted."

"Permission associate co-granted." As he predicted the moment he tried fish food the male started to gag wiping at his tongue and coughing. "Dude, I don't know what I expected that to taste like!"

"Oh, Soos..." Dipper wheezed as him and Mabel laughed with M/n looked away to hide his grin despite what some might say he couldn't help but find the whole group to be filled with life. These people were fun. Sure, his old friends would have gone with him on a hunt like this, but most of them would be high or drunk and it would've devolved into the guys flirting with him. This was chaotic and messy in a different way. He liked it.

-

Turing the wheel gently M/n stared out at both the outline of the island and at the fog that coiled around them. Who knows, maybe a siren would appear and start singing making him jump into the water for a chance at his dreams? Or maybe he was just thinking about random bullshit? Who knows? It could even be both at this rate. Soos was at the back of the boat dumping the fish food into the water while the twins were dicking around with a pelican. He figured it was some kind of Mabel thing that he didn't really need to know about. That ended when Mabel started coughing and the bird flew off before Mabel threw a volley ball at Dipper earning a; "Hey you kids behave!" from him. Then they both went off too prepare for land. Weird Bill hadn't showed up to check on him. Normally we would be next to him making remarks and jokes while poking and prodding him the entire time. He almost missed that for some reason. 

'Crashing' the boat on the shore he stopped it nodding towards the others who looked up at him before Mabel started being Mabel. 

"See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball, here we come!"

With that the four of you got off of the boat while Dipper had obviously planned to lead the group it was M/n who had grabbed the lantern stepping in the front of the group before leading them towards the center of the island. Stopping at a large sign nailed to the front of the tree he cocked his head to the side. 'Scuttlebutt Island'. Wasn't like he was expecting anything else. Soos and Mabel moved in front of him towards the sign as he looked past the sign into the tree-line. What was past this. 

"Dude, check it out." Covering the word 'Scuttle' on the sign Soos pointed towards the sign with a grin on his face. "Butt Island."

"Nice." He was smiling again. He didn't normally smile this much. Especially when people made stupid jokes like this. Huh, he felt good.

"Soos, you rapscallion! Hey, Dipper! Why aren't you laughing? Are you scared?"

"Huh, pssh! Yeah, right! I'm not-"

"Yeah, you are!" As Mabel started to tease Dipper M/n forced himself to focus a bit harder on the area around him. Where was Bill? Normally he'd be here by now to mess with him. He didn't need Bill to be here, but wouldn't it be nice? He wanted to know at the very least that Bill was nearby even if the situation didn't allow him to talk with the male. 

"Hey!" At that M/n set the lantern down turning to face them leaning against a different tree as he waited for them to stop. Faintly he could still hear the water of the lake, the rippling, splashing. Was that something large getting out of the water? Was it going to hunt them down? "Quit...! Stop! Mabel!"

Then he hears a growling noise and he's alert while the others also stop. Why? What's going on? That was something different. He was sure he knew that sound. It wasn't a monster. He was sure of it. Perhaps a mammal? Not a reptile. He wishes he could solve this puzzle already. There's something about this that seems fishy, as dumb as that is, even that broken boat stands out in the worst possible way. What's actually happening? 

"Dude, did you guys hear that?"

"What was that? Was it your stomach?"

"Nah, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises."

"Wow. So majestic." At that he stills hearing something moving through the underbrush near them and he spins around just in time to see a possum grab the lantern he set down and take off. What...He doesn't quite understand what just happened. 

"Our lantern! Aww! I can't see anything!" Dipper's right. It's too dark. All because he set the lantern down. Why'd he set it down? This was his fault. Why'd he screw up again? He heard laughter. For some reason it didn't sound familiar, but it hurt none the less. It was a woman's laugh.

"Fuck. That's...shit."

"Duuude, I dunno, man. Maybe this, uh... Maybe this isn't worth it."

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!" At that Dipper seemed to drift off into his imagination causing M/n to look to the other two members who weren't doing fucking anything. Okay, then. Was he just suppose to stand there? Like, what the fuck? 

"Dipper?" At that the male jumped his face red looking at M/n for a moment as if he didn't know what to say. He was smiling. Had he interrupted some kind of wet daydream? 

"I'm in!"

"Me, too!" With that they ran off causing him to pause. 

"All right, dudes, I'm comin'!" With that they were gone leaving him in a dark clearing. Was he suppose to run after them? Strange, he didn't know what move to take. Then he heard it a snarl echoing from the water without thinking he followed that sound away from the Pines and Soos. He'd find them after he figured out what made that sound. 

-

M/n is lost. He's lost because of the fog, the lack of light, and his own idiocy. When they talked about monster hunting problems he thought about how dangerous splitting up was, and what did he do? He split from the group. Pausing he steps even deeper into the woods following the splashing and snarling. Maybe something would attack him. A wild animal perhaps, or a crazed human with a weapon. He doesn't care. There had been plenty of times he had nearly died. Something like being in Stan's car scared him more than the idea of encountering a threat in these woods. Sure, he might not be able to swim back towards the main land, but he could actually fight back. A car ride where you've lost one of your five senses is a lot more threatening than a chance to fight a monster. 

He stops at a large muddy puddle that has some kind of creature laying in it whimpering. It's small and scaly and he genuinely thinks it's the monster he's looking for given it's almost loch ness monster appearance, but it's far too small. A baby. There are more lingering around the area. He pauses reaching for a camera only to still when the thing whimpers again. It's hurt. There's a cut on it's side that has pieces of wood stuck in it, and it seems to be oozing blood and pus. That's all he needs to know.

He won't take a picture. 

He can't do that. Not when something's hurt and whining for help. Kneeling he wonders if the thing's venomous. Probably. The thing whines loudly when he reaches out to pet it's head. That seems to calm it. He carries a first aid kit, but...Third pocket, inside, left side. He also grabs his flask to help clean the wound. It whines and he nods and talks to it. Wounds like these always hurt. Briefly he wonders again where Bill is, but that isn't important. Once the wound is cleaned he hears something growl moving towards them. It's the same type of creature but larger. He moves out of the way ignoring it. Taking it's fangs or it's picture isn't what he wants. Not anymore. Taking it's picture will just make it's life harder. 

He feels dizzy.

The creature looks to him and it's eyes seem to glow brightly through the haze. It's organic he can tell by each breath it takes. Some part of him had hoped it wouldn't be organic. It picks the smaller one up, and for some reason he follows it.

He winds up back at the boat the creature taking it's kin into the water causing him to watch before climbing onto the boat's deck. The others should be here soon. 

-

"M/n start the boat!" Turning he sees them being chased by a different version of the creature he encountered. It's scales are darker. He starts to move without even thinking as he grabbed the wheel already feeling the boat gently rumble. The three of them jumped onto the boat as he cocked his head to the side. "

"All right! This is it!" Dipper freezes his camera isn't working as the boat moves backwards and faintly he registers M/n laughing just like before with the gnomes. "Cracked lens?! Soos! Get a photo!"

He looks over and Soos is tossing the cameras at the monster causing him to freeze. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry, dude!" Soos's amazing plan isn't to take a photo himself, but instead he throws the camera at him which misses him entirely and shatters against the wall. Dipper freezes looking towards M/n whose guiding the boat slowly getting it's speed to increase. His jacket is on the floor and his hands and arms are stained in oil. Maybe M/n had worked on the boat like the golf cart? The thing dived into the water and the boat takes off nearly knocking all of them to the ground. The boat shakes wobbling as M/n throws his head back and laughs loudly. 

"M/n go, go, go, go, go!" M/n looks towards him, grins, and Dipper has only a second to realize that he's both incredibly terrified and attracted by that grin before he falls to the ground from the boat's force. Forcing himself to move he stays low close to the boat's floor. Part of him immediately registers Mabel clinging to the side railing her body sometimes hanging in the air from the spree, and Soos throwing any barrel of fish food he can find behind them to distract the beast chasing them. Faintly he registers them shooting past Stan and the heavy waves their leaving behind. "M/N!"

M/n doesn't acknowledge Dipper too focused on the old boat in front of them. He won't be able to turn in time. Instead he smiles and increases the speed. There's something gold in the corner of his vision. It's laughing, and M/n decides to laugh with him. They crash right through the broken boat with no real damaged to their boat, or at least not enough damage to stop it from moving. Something moves past his face in a blur and he feels his hair tie break and immediately H/c hair is everywhere covering his vision causing him to quickly shake his head to see through his freed bangs. Faintly he feels a hand grab a handful of H/c locks and pull it back maybe a bit too harshly, given how he forces himself not to groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Looking to his side he doesn't see anything confirming his suspicions.

"Ah, beavers! Oh, no!" His gaze snaps towards the others revealing that now there were just beavers all over the fucking place. Swinging the boat around he knocks one of them back into the water. This was eerily similar to the gnomes part of him thinks. An odd conclusion. Soos nearly falls into him and he has to push him and Mabel away so he can actually steer the fucking boat. Swerving between people fishing he tries to yell sorry but it get's caught in his throat and ends up being a cough.

"Aah! Look out!" At Mabel's panicked screaming he tries to figure out just what the fuck is going on, and then the next thing he knows the control cabin is knocked off, and he manages to drive through a sheet of glass some morons were holding over the lake. Why was it over the lake? He feels a shard cut the side of his face, and his arms gain a thousand tiny cuts that sting more than anything else. 

"My glass!" No offense dude, but you shouldn't be walking around with a giant pane of glass. 

"Dipper, where the fuck do I go? We're hitting a dead end here!" 

Dipper grabbed his journal desperate to figure out the answer because he had no idea what to do. Who knows; maybe the author had a similar problem at some point? "Um... uh... GO INTO THE FALLS! I think there might be a cave behind there!"

"MIGHT BE?!" Mabel yelled looking between the two of them as M/n also seemed to be hesitant.

"M/n trust me."

'Are you actually going to trust Pine-tree? What happens if you crash and die? Gemini are you willing to risk your own life?' That was enough. M/n drove them into the waterfall. The boat crashed and M/n felt himself go flying with the rest of them. Looking forward he noticed that Dipper would land on something sharp so he grabbed him pulling Dipper closer as they fell gasping in pain when Dipper landed on top of his chest. Fuck, that hurts. 

Dipper paused feeling M/n let out another shaky breath from underneath him, hands clenched at his side and his eyes closed shut. 

"M/n, are you okay?"

"Ugggh...?" One of his eyes opened a dark glint of E/c stared at him as M/n's lips quirked upwards. "Good, was worried I wouldn't grab you in time."

"What do you mean?"

"You were gonna hit a jagged rock." His head once again felt back against the ground letting out another low groan. "Please get off me." 

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Rolling off M/n sighed in relief as he forced his eyes open watching the thing, a gobblewonker, get stuck in the entrance of the cave. Pulling himself up he looked towards the creature watching it struggle frantically. Thank god. 

"It's stuck!"

"Ha ha! Yeah! We did it! We're safe! Wait...It's stuck?" Frantically he started patting at his pockets only to pause when he didn't have a camera and slump. M/n tossed him one of the two cameras he had grabbed causing the nerdy male to perk up and take a shot of the robot. 

"Didja get a good one?"

"THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!" Spinning around he hugged Mabel, then M/n. 

"WOO! HAMSTER BALL HERE I COME!" The roaring creature suddenly stops as a rock falls on it's head making a weird electric noise as it seemed to shut down. 

"What the...?" Dipper moved forward pressing his hand to the thing's side. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Pushing himself up he moves past Mabel and Soos not even pausing when he raises a hand and knocks it against the side of the sea creature only to hear a hollow ringing. Just like with the tree that held the journal. Weird. 

"Careful, dudes!"

"Don't worry, we're being careful." Pushing himself onto the creature he felt Dipper follow as he spotted a handle on the side. "Hey, get over here. I found something."

He watched Dipper try to open the handle only to pause when he couldn't get it to budge. Grabbing the handle he turned it feeling his muscles stretch before he heard the screech of the metal moving. Good, he'd feel pretty weak if he couldn't move it. Steam flooded from the trapdoor revealing old man McGucket inside the beast controlling it. So this one was mechanic. Good. 

"Work the bellows and the...Eh? Aww, banjo polish!"

'Hm, I suppose he still has a fragment of intelligence left over. Might explain how he's lasted this long.'

"Wha- Yo- You?! You made this? W-w-why?"

"Well, I...I, uh...I just wanted attention." As the old man pouted M/n snapped a photo of the control panel for research purposes. 

"I still don't understand."

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!" That was both sad, yet oddly impressive. 

"Okay, yeah. But why did you do it?"

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore." Oh great, and now they were all going to feel guilty about leaving Stan behind even though he wasn't even related to the male. "My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut!"

"It's robot, not robut."

"Oh really?" Sighing the male shook his head and looked down at the ground. " In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family."

"Dude. I guess the real lake monster is you two. Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like--boom--just popped into my head there." 

"Real nice Soos, real nice."

"So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" Mabel asked shifting a guilty expression on her face. 

"No, sir, I got to work straight on the robut!" A projector turned on showing pictures of the blueprints which M/n immediately took pictures of because he knew enough about engineering to do something interesting with these. "I made lots of robuts in my day!" The image changed to a newspaper talking about a robot pterodactyl that seemed to be breathing fire simply labeled 'Chaos'. "Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron," The image changed to a photo of some random guy that M/n didn't know. Must be some random person in town. "or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party," The image changed this time it was a newspaper showcasing a pretty normal looking giant robot terrorizing a town labeled 'Disaster'. "and I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!" Doing a pretty impressive evil laugh he spun back towards the control panel. "Well, time to get back to work on my death ray! Any of you kids got a screwdriver?"

"Here, I've got an extra one." Tossing the male his M/n turned towards the others relaxing and popping his back because Dipper landing on him did hurt. Oh, once he got back home he'd have to clean all of these cuts. 

"Well, so much for the photo contest."

"You still have one roll of film left."

"Whaddaya wanna do with it?" Dipper paused suddenly glancing towards the wrecked boat. "M/n could you fix that?"

"Yeah, give me five or ten minutes. I should be able to get it running at least." 

-

Stan sighed looking down at the water only to pause at the sound of a boat's horn honking. 

"Hey! Over here!" Looking up he watched a beat up version of the S.S. Cool Dude float towards them and both boats came to a stop as M/n raised a hand waving towards the man as Dipper took a photo of Stan. 

"What the-- Kids? I thought you two were off playing 'Spin the Bottle' with Soos and that punk!"

"Well, we spent all day trying to find a "legendary" dinosaur."

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here."

"Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time withoutcha'! Makin' friends, talkin' to my reflection-- I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun."

"If you want I know how to get one of those bracelets off without alerting the police." M/n offered tilting his head to the side as the male glared at them. 

"So... I guess there isn't room in that boat for four more?" Stan seemed to finally calm down when the two put on their hats. 

"You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?"

"Oh, five bucks says you can't do it!"

"You're on!" With that Dipper hopped into the boat causing the rest of them to look at each other. 

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!"

"I like those odds!"

"Hey, I'll add fifty bucks if you can do it while I make the boat move fifty miles an hour."

"Oh please punk I can do that in my sleep!" With that the rest of them hopped into the boat as Stan looked between him and Soos who were the most scraped up from the monster hunt. 

"Whoa! What happened to the two of you?

"It's a long story."/"Long story, dude." Both him and Soos said in sync. 

"All right, everybody get together. Say fishing!"

"Fishing!"

"Dude, am I in the frame?"

-

M/n leaned back hearing Mabel laugh as he grabbed the last camera he had tilting the device only to pause when Stan accidentally nudge him causing the camera to fall into the water. Without even thinking he tossed his jacket onto the floor of the 'Stan of War' and jumped into the water. Sinking into the dark blue water he paused at the Gobblewonker he saw earlier float in front of him before swallowing the camera whole and slowly swam past him.

Dipper heard a splash and paused looking away from the rest of his family to where M/n had been sitting only to see nothing but the water rippling. Moving towards his seat he watched the water ripple before M/n came back up taking a deep breath. Looking up he paused watching Dipper stick his hand out before the punk smiled and grabbed his hand. Pulling him up he watched the male shake his head like a dog before sighing. 

"Hey, why'd you jump into the water?"

"I still had one of the cameras, but I accidentally dropped it in the water. Sorry, I meant to give it back to you, but...I didn't get the chance."

"Hey, that's fine. We still have one good camera left. Now come on, you're not in any of the pictures!"

"You finally want me to get in the pictures after I'm all cut up and wet? Hm, do you think I'm attractive like this?"

"Ah..I-Well, maybe....hm..."

"Just relax Dipper I'm only teasing. After all, what else would a good future husband do?"

"Just get in the frame M/n." 

"Fine, fine."

Long story short it ended with them driving away from the police and some weird jokes involving pelican ventriloquism. It was a weird fishing trip, but it was still nicer than the fishing trips at H/t. He liked this place. 

"Hey M/n before you leave I have something for you."

"Really?" M/n followed the brown haired male up the stairs back into their room in the attic watching as he darted towards a pile of books. His gaze drifted away from him to the triangular window that seemed to have one eye and he tilted his head.

'Six-er really caught my likeness, didn't he?'

"So Dipper, what did you have in mind?"

"Close your eyes."

"Ohhh kinky~" He heard Dipper stutter as he closed his eyes making sure he was facing Dipper when he did it. He heard the male step forward and place something in his hands.

"Be careful, these are really fragile."

"Okay I'll be careful." Opening his eyes he stared down into his open palms going still at the sight of the pressed flowers. These were some of the orchids that he had given Dipper a few day ago. He had almost forgotten they existed. He had wanted to press some flowers. "Wha?"

"Do you not like them? I'm sorry, I thought it would be nice to give you these after you helped me and Mabel with the gnomes." Before Dipper could react M/n pulled him forward pressing a kiss on his cheek and then the male took off.

"Thanks Dipper. This means a lot to me~!"

Once again Dipper felt something glaring at him as he heard the male close the Shack's door and he spun around towards the window watching the hooded male dart into the woods. Huh. Maybe he did have a chance with M/n. 

-

Strange, he had been waiting for a chance to explore the woods of Gravity Falls since he arrived and looked around, but now that he was actually doing it...Well, he felt nothing. There was no real sense of joy that made him continue onward rather a sense of requirement. Maybe he should have taken someone with him. At this point he would even take Bill annoying him. Sadly that seemed to be impossible given how Bill had up and disappeared last night before he fell asleep. 

The only thing he had managed to find was what appeared to be a abandoned building that had caved into the ground years ago. He wondered what it could have been before it all crumbled down. Despite the situation and the terrifying aura it seemed to give off M/n felt a rush of adrenaline. He really wanted to go down there and explore these tunnels. 

So he did. 

Most of it was boring and useless. It was mainly long halls that had been taken over and destroyed with moss and long vines. Most signs of humanity had been scraped away leaving nothing except for scraps and the bare bone foundation. It was so boring. Tilting his head to the side he kicked one of the many stones across the ground listening to it's faint echoes as he made his way throughout the building. Stepping over a large pile of broken tiles he looked up at the ceiling counting the coiling roots that had broken through the frame causing thin steams of dirt to silently slip past his head. He couldn't help but wonder what would it take for this place to fall down? 

'If I managed to collapse this building would I die immediately, or would I be stuck under here slowly suffocating? Maybe I'd have hours to be stuck screaming for help? How scary would it be for me to be stuck underground hanging on by the vague hope that I can survive just long enough to be saved?'

He shook his head as he looked down a new hallway. It was creepier than the rest of the building because of just how well preserved it was. One side of the hallway was mirrors while the other side was more faded tiles. Stepping into the hallway he looked at the mirrored reflection of himself slightly stained and warped, but still handsome. Jokingly, and to help calm his nerves, he flashed himself a flirty grin lazily doing finger guns watching the other version mimic him. Yup, that made him feel better. Shaking off any lingering nerves he started to move down the rest of the hallway silently counting to a hundred. Stopping when he heard the sound of glass breaking under his boot he sighed as he examined the remains of the mirror. Looking up at his reflection he scoffed at it and the broken mirror. At least it hadn't torn through his boots.

...

Wait, reflection? 

How could a completely destroyed mirror, that was on the floor in pieces, give him a perfect reflection? 

Spinning to face the reflection which hadn't turned to match his movements he started to notice the many differences between them. The other was thinner, messier, wearing torn clothes. Sure, he always looked like a tired mess even if he wore makeup and actually tried, but this was a huge downgrade. No, there was no way he was going to wait and ignore this problem till it tried to kill him. Still, the thing ignored him standing completely still staring at the doorway. 

What the fuck was going on?

Then it's head moved slightly a dark E/c eye focused on him. He could still only see one side of his double's face. He didn't like this bullshit at all. No sir, nope, didn't like that one bit. Then it slowly gained a fanged grin. So they both had fangs. 

"What are y-" 

He was slammed back feeling more shards of glass shatter and stab through his tank top hissing at the pain as this other version of him tried to strangle him. Why didn't he bring a fucking weapon? Forcing a hand into the other's face he tried to push the male's head further away digging his nails into the other's wrist. 

"Get off me now, or I'll kill you!" Raising his leg he brought his knee up as hard as possible into the other's stomach. He could break bones. He could seriously hurt someone with this. Didn't care. He had to get free. Couldn't be held down. He hated being held down. Let me go. Let me go. Get off. Just get off. He felt something bite into his neck and he threw his head back and screamed. Hurts, hurts, hurts. Raising a head he started to slam it into the male's shoulder. He might break his fist, but he needs to get free. 

He rolls back digging in to the male's shoulders only to toss him at the apex of the roll. He hears the male hit of the mirrors and it shatters. There's a crack noise that isn't glass. He doesn't want to think about what that sound could mean. It's silent. Strange how the ringing in his ears eventually stops and his heart slows. Taking another shaky breath he slumps ignoring another shard of glass cutting his cheek. Hurts. No ones moving towards him. The threats gone. 

"I....please tell me that you're not....please...say something..." Lifting himself up he feels blood dripping down his neck and he hisses at the sensation in his neck. "If you can say something please..."

Was he crying? Why? What was going on? STOP CRYING! He can't think. Need to move. Gotta get up. Gotta move. 

-

"M/n come down. Why are you even out here? Dad's gonna be mad at you again." He's standing on the metal wire of a large bridge that's over the lake. It looks nice. The air's cool and he feels free. "M/n?"

"Go home if you're worried about that bastard's opinions." Without thinking he hops across the wire spinning on the edge of his heel. Bouncing and leaping. "Why are you even here?" 

"I'm your younger brother. Why wouldn't I be here with you?" 

"We don't talk to each other." It takes him a moment before he does a smaller jump landing on the wire with minimal effort. Ignoring the panicking male below him he spins around and starts pacing along the wire. He doesn't want anyone else here. He growls as the other tried to pull himself up on the wire. He just wanted to be alone. Why couldn't he ever be left alone when he was about to...No, he wasn't going to jump. He had stopped trying to do that. He was better. "Go home."

"I don't want you attempting anything."

"That's not relevant to you." He can't climb as high as M/n. It's obvious that he'll eventually fall to the ground. He can't have that. He won't be able to go home for weeks if that ever happens. Hopping down to the next wire he grabs the other by his scruff pulling him down and tossing him back to the stone path of the bridge. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"That's real rich coming from you." Turning around he starts to climb back up only to hear the male sigh. "Listen we're family...I love you, like come on...We stick together, die for each other, that's what family does right?"

"Tch, you really think I care about family? I hate mom and dad, and I don't care about you one way or the other." He just wants to ignore the male till he goes away. "Listen, I would rather have a person live for me than die for me. Also it doesn't matter; I don't even know your name."

"That's not true." The male pulls him down spinning him around. "You know my name. Say it...You know who I am?"

"I don't know your name, can you let go of me now?" He pauses his eyes narrowing slightly before he shoves him back and slams him against the bridge's railing. "Hey, what the fuck?!?"

"You bastard!"

"Fuck off." Slamming the other with his shoulder the male fell on his ass glaring up at him. "Just fuck off and go home. Tell that bastard that I'm dead in some ditch. That little lie can be his birthday present." 

"No!" This time he finds himself on his ass staring up at his brother whose glaring down at him. "Fuck fucking off! I've spent so much time..."

Shaking his head he forced himself to look away from the male taking a deep breath.

"Hey! LOOK AT ME!!! I spend all my time trying to get you to like me...To care about me...We're related by blood and all you do is ignore me or say shit like that. Can't you fucking try?!? I try so hard to stick up for you, and all you do is fuck things up and make me look like a stupid piece of shit. I'm tired of that. Just stop being a piece of shit and be a real fucking person! For god's sake M/n!"

"Are you done?" That gets him to shut up if only for a moment as M/n stands up shaking himself out before staring at the male. "I don't ask you to attempt anything on my behalf, and I don't pressure you to do shit. Why can't you just accept that I don't care about this stupid ass family? I shouldn't have to love those assholes known as my parents when they treat me like trash. All they did to have me was fuck, and that's it. I don't care about them and I don't care about God. Maybe I'd care about you if you didn't constantly try and force me to like those abusive assholes...Oh wait, that's it! You've never been hit, never had dad buy a whip because the town hates you, and you've never had someone preform an exorcism on you because you have the fucking audacity to be gay!"

"I...I don't-"

"Yeah, you don't get it! Because you've never had dad nearly break your jaw because you though boys were more attractive than girls. I was twelve when he did that shit! TWELVE! You get to be the good one while I'm just the failed first attempt, the fodder, an organ bank in case something ever goes wrong with you. I don't get to be anything but a fuck-up!" Without even thinking he slammed the smaller male against the rails watching his eyes widen. "Do you even now what it's like to be scared of every single yell, when someone moves their hand too fast, when a person steps towards you too fast?" 

"I'm sorry."

"Just go home please. I'm gonna leave soon, and then we'll never see each other again. Just let this stupid idea of me you have go."

-

Why is he thinking about that now? He needs to stop with this bullshit. Forcing himself to stand he starts to pick shards of glass out of his arms taking slow steps towards the shattered mirror that's stained in dark red. The other version of him is dead their neck is tilted at a weird angle showing the large chunk of glass sticking out of it. Fuck. He killed him. He killed himself. He killed someone. 

'I always knew you'd be a ungrateful bastard son. We'd get a curse. The living embodiment of sin, a faggot in my own home.' 

No, no, he wasn't like that. He was fine. A bit messed up, but he was still good. 

'One day you're gonna do something that you'll regret for the rest of your days till the devil's dragging you down, boy, and when that happens I hope you remember how hard I worked to fix you, and how you refused help.'

Shut up! Leave him alone! He's fine! He's great, and that's okay. He's a bit broken but in the end people still like him. Bill likes him.

Wait, that's it!

"Bill, I need your help." Silence. "BILL PLEASE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! I REALLY FUCKED UP AND I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME OUT!!!"

Bill wasn't coming. Bill had obviously realized what a fuck-up he was and made the right choice and left him. Who wouldn't? God dammit he had ruined everything again. Shaking he fell back rolling so he was resting on his hands and knees. Everything hurt. His stomach lurched and he started gagging. 

Spitting out the last traces of vomit he started to make his way down the hallway. He couldn't handle walking past his dead double yet. He just needed some time to think. To feel better. He could go past it in a little while. 

The room he finds next is big and grand, but all he cares about is the self-destruct option. If he can just let this entire place burn than everything will be better. No one will ever have to know what he did in these tunnels or who he killed. It can all just go away. Stepping out in the hallway he pauses when he hears shuffling only to stare at a large brown rabbit, and then a moment later a fox dragging the body away. No time for that. Soon it will all be gone. He has to leave. Goddammit he needed to calm down and stop shaking. 

When he comes back the body is still there, and some part of him wishes it wasn't still there. Sure, he'd be scared, but at least then he'd feel better. Stepping forward he stopped noticing the black bird pecking at the left eye socket pulling out whatever it could. Stepping closer the bird flew off through one of the many holes in the ceiling. Crouching down he gently tilted the other's head ignoring the gaping eye socket. It feels wrong. Leaving the body down here despite how much he actually wanted this 'thing' gone. Pulling out the shard that was sticking out of it's neck he nearly expected it to attack.

It's dead.

He's dead.

You did this.

Why are you surprised? 

He needs to get away from here. 

As soon as he managed to get out of the building he found himself laying in the grass watching, no waiting, for it to go down. It does eventually but he's not quite sure how long he waits till he finally get's up and heads home. There are still shards of glass in his back that hurt with each step, but he can pull those out later. Once he can relax he can start tending to any wounds he has. 

Hopefully he can just forget about this.

-

"Ah, Gemini, you're back! Here I was starting to get bored." Bill had the TV on some 'Law and Order' type show playing the male's gaze was currently focused on an autopsy being shown. So Bill liked pain and gore. Neat. "You're not talking?"

"Sorry, just a bit fucked up here." The male turned to look at him and as soon as the blond spotted him M/n found himself on the couch. The male floated above him. His pupil was narrowed even more than usual, a black shard. So his pupil acted similarly to a cat's. Good to know.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, even tried to mess with that weird tattoo you gave me. As for what happened well...I got into a fight nothing too crazy." Just lie. Just lie and pretend it never happened. 

"Did you leave the town's borders?"

"No idea." Groaning he threw his tank top off feeling a few shards fall out from that motion. "Fuck, my tank's ruined."

"That's what you're mad about?" Bill shifted in mid-air examining the cuts on his arms, torso, legs, and few cuts on his face. Finally sitting next to him the male grabbed his head tilting his face to the side. "You've got a first-aid kit?"

"Yeah, it's in the master bathroom, under the sink." Then Bill was gone moving his hand up he pulled a shard out of his cheek. God, he kept getting cut up. Shifting he plucked a few stray shards out of his arms. It was mainly his back from when he had been knocked down by his mirrored, so that was fair. Why was he so tired? Blood-loss? Perhaps, he honestly had no idea. Laying on his stomach he faintly heard something fall from upstairs. God, he would have to clean up there once he was fixed up.

-

Bill stared at the male coated in his own blood and sound asleep. Shards of glass framing him, and he could still catch the glint of a few sticking out of his back. Strange, wouldn't most mortals actually take care of themselves before falling asleep? Floating till he was above the male he stared down at the shards of glass the slowly moved up and down with each baited breath.

Gemini would die if he left him like this.

That wasn't a question, it was simply fact. Bill imagined he could follow the blood trail the male had left in his wake back to whatever attacked him in the first place. Reaching out he plucked one of the shards only earning a low hum from the male. He could leave him to bleed out. He'd retake his place at the wheel and Gemini would be nothing but a memory. 

No.

That wouldn't work. Snapping his fingers he watched all the shards vanish and he lazily dumped the contents of the first aid kit on the couch. He had seen Six-er fix himself up more than once but learning about worthless mortals had never been in his bucket list. After examining each item listing how they would help keep Gemini alive, not that Gemini cared he didn't even react to his voice, he finally just snapped his fingers again watching the wounds heal leaving faint scars behind. 

If anyone had ever dared to ask Bill why he healed the mortal beneath him instead of leaving him to die he would've killed them, or simply ignored them, and if he absolutely had to answer...Well, he'd tell them; it was necessary. The cipher wheel had hung over his head for years always a silent threat or promise, but if Gemini's little mortal soul was now tied to it then letting him live made things easier. 

Gemini if he had been awake would laugh and probably hit him calling him a liar, but Gemini wasn't awake. So Bill settles across his bare back feeling the human's heart beat and breath lift him up little by little before he sinks back down with each intake. He closes his eye and he can see each worthless human in this town, soon they'd be gone and he could have fun, but for now he was content to wait.


End file.
